Time of Corrections
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Time of the Corrections

16 years ago:

The Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Minato Namikaze, had been forced to stop the Nine Tail Fox by sealing it into his own New born son, Naruto. In the process Minato pasted on. Also Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died giving birth. He was to grow up alone in the village how ever there were two people that could have cared for him till he was old enough. One was his Father's old sensei Jiraiya but because of his life style that would be impossible. The other one was one Zachai Dickmanto who Kushina took in after his family was killed in the Land of Whirlpool and brought with her the Leaf Village. But the only problem is that at this time he is only five years there for unable to care for him despite his advance maturity and high level of chakra control.

One day Zachai was in the Hospital going to see Naruto. When he reached the room he saw Jiraiya and the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi talking about how to keep Naruto safe. They have agreed to keep Naruto's origin and the demon secret form him and all that would be unable to remember the events of the night.

Well if that is how things are going to be then I will just have to… he was about to leave for ever till... he so a vision. I will have to leave and get ready to stop the events I have for saw. He then left for the time being.

Now:

At this time Naruto had just finished his training to use Senjutsu. He has just gotten back to draw away Pain, the Leader of the Akatsuki from his attack of the Leaf village. A week had gone by and then a man wearing a black cape, a sword on his back, and a black bandana around his head entered the village and headed to the Hokage's office. Half way there he was stopped by three young chunin and one dog.

Stop there, and state your business here. Said the Husky one.

My business is not for you're to know. The man said as he tried to walk by but then the one wearing green spandex changed in. I will not let you pass. He said.

The two engaged in a taijutsu battle. In the end the man won. He then asked. What is your name?

Rock Lee. He said, way you what to know?

I always want to know the name of my opponents. He said. Especially a skilled one as your self. Now will you let me through are will we I have a round two?

Why you! Said last of them then he and the dog charged.

Know it. He said then took his arm and swung it. Then a giant wind was made and knocked them side.

The husky one the shouted. Kiba are you okay.

I am fine Choji. Kiba said. Akamaru are you okay, he said as he made his way to the dog.

I know that an Inuzuka would be more worried about their dogs then them selves. The man said. Now Choji right, you are going to let me by right since I don't what you to cause me anymore trouble.

Sorry but I can not let you though. Choji said.

Alright. He said. Then he put his hand out then opened it and then giant flash was seen and afterwards Choji was out cold on the ground. Well that was fun. Now to business.

He made his way to the Hokage's office. Let's see if this Lady Tsunade is more welcoming. He said as he entered the room closing it behind him.

He then slammed the desk and said. Wake up Old Lady.

What was that? She said as she got up with a start. She looked at the one that woke and then Got in a defensive position. Who are you? And how did you get into the Village?

You're the Hokage? He asked. You are not that great. I got in with only three Chunin that tried to stop me.

What did you do? She asked.

Let's see, I beat one Rock Lee in Taijutsu, I blew away an Inuzuka and his dog, and finally I knocked out an Akimichi with one of my strongest genjutsu.

What do you what? She asked.

I am looking for some one and I was hoping you can help me find him. He said.

Who?

My little brother, in a way, you see a woman that lived in this village was my care taker and died giving birth to a son, I am looking for that son. He said.

So you wish to hire a team to help find him? Tsunade asked.

No, all I need you to do is allow me to move freely and if I wish take my brother away from this village then you will not stop me. He said.

I can't promise you that. She said. But I will do my best.

Fine. He said.

Just then a sixteen year old boy with spiky blond hair, wearing an orange and black jacket and orange pants, and black boot-like sandals rushed into the room and bumped into the man. Sorry mister.

Just then the man had a vision. Then when he recovered he then said. It's alright. What is your name?

It's Naruto Uzumaki, and who are you? Naruto asked.

Me? My name is Zachai Dickmanto, and I am glad to meet you _again_. Well I will step out to let you talk to the Hokage. He then left the room and waited outside.

He over here their conversation.

Granny Tsunade, why not send me to go after Pain. Naruto asked.

I told you, and you can see from the damage to the village, Pain is too strong, plus there are six of them so you will be out numbered. She said. Also I can not afford to send other ninja with you.

Right. Naruto said.

Then Zachai re-entered the room and said, I think I can help you with something.

Zachai, what can you do? She asked.

Naruto, would you wait outside.

Fine. He said. And he left.

So by chance is that Little brother you talked about is Naruto? Tsunade asked.

Zachai used a Sound Barrier Jutsu. Yes he is but that can want, I was not lying, I can help your village. But you will have to let me do this.

And what is that.

You allow me to take a select number of young ninja and allow me to train them. He said. But first I have to scout the village for theses choices. Then Naruto busted in the room.

Lady Tsunade, if there is a way I can become stronger then I will take it.

I have nothing against that but there is one thing, once you leave you will have no contact with the village so be ready for Isolation. He said.

If I can get stronger for my dream then I will do it. Naruto said.

Good now get ready and meet me at the Gates tomorrow evening then we will leave with the Ninja's of my choice. He said.

Okay. Naruto said. And he left.

Outside, Naruto was walking wondering how to tell his friends that he was leaving. As he was walking he could Notice something.

Who ever you are, come out. He said.

Then to his surprise it was Hinata Hyuga.

Oh Hinata hi. Naruto said. You look nice today.

Hi…Naruto. She said. Really? She then blushed.

You look red, are you okay?

Yes I am fine.

That is good. Hinata can you do something for me.

Sure, want is it?

He explained that he was leaving to train. I need you to make sure that the village is Okay while I am gone, you and the others.

Okay, she said.

Thank you, Naruto said.

Meanwhile on top of a near by building. Sorry Naruto that is one thing that they can not do. Zachai said to himself. Then he continued to listen in.

So Hinata. Naruto said. Would you join me for some ramen at Ichiraku's?

Sure I would love to. Hinata said.

Good now let's go. Naruto said pulling Hinata along.

Back at the roof top:

Why I be. Zachai said to himself. Seems Naruto is so dense that he can not see the girl is in love with him.

Just then two young Chunin, one lazy looking boy the other a girl with pink hair, landed behind Zachai. Can I help you two? He asked.

The Hokage asked us to escort you around the village during your stay. The Lazy boy, Shikamaru Nara Said.

Really. Zachai said. Well I Have no ejections. Tell me your Names, please.

Shikamaru Nara. He said. And this is Sakura Haruno.

Well it is nice to meet you two. He said. Tell me Sakura, is it true that the Uchiha Clan is down to one member.

With a heavy heart she said. Yes. But He is not here.

Then Zachai started to laugh. Good one. Like I train Sasuke.

How did you… she was interrupted by Zachai.

I have no plans of training a person that would sell himself for power. Now let's get to this.

Right, let's get this over with. Shikamaru said.

Later that Night:

Naruto was Walking Hinata home after they had their ramen. They are now close to the Hyuga Compound.

Hinata, Thanks for joining me tonight. Naruto said.

Your very welcomed. She said back blushing. I had fun.

Really. He said. Then How about you and I go out again when I get back. Promise.

Okay I would like that very much. She said. Well good night.

Good night. Naruto said back. For second it looked like the two of them were about to kiss but they both then just looked away then Hinata ran inside and Naruto Headed home.

Naruto:

I almost kissed her. Naruto thought while walking. Well she is nice, as well as cute. But she is an heiress. She will never want me in that way. But it would be nice.

Hinata:

I can't believe it. She said in her head. I almost kissed Him. I am closer now. Soon I will tell you of my feelings.

Meanwhile with Zachai:

Zachai was in the hotel room he was provided. He had removed his cape and bandana. He was now wearing black pants with red strips on them and a Black shirt on. He also had a red and black jacket on.

Finally. He said. I thought that I would never get some time to my self. Now it is time to find the lucky ninja that I am to train. He then removed his jacket and sat cross legged on his bed. Then he made a hand sign and focused. Wow, there are many that are worthy. Done found them all. With that he then removed his sword and ninja gear and went to sleep.

The Next Day:

Zachai was getting ready to eat his breakfast when he heard a knock at his door. He got up to answer it and found it was Naruto that was there.

Oh, Naruto right, what is it that you need? He asked.

Well I came here to find out what I will need to bring. Naruto said but just then his stomach rumbled.

Missed Breakfast right. He asked getting a nod. Come in I was just about to eat my self. You are welcome to have some. Came in.

Thank you. Naruto said as he went in.

After eating Naruto looked around while Zachai cleaned up. Naruto was surprised to find Instead Ramen in his bag, but what got his attention was that in his bag was a headband that had a simple for the leaf. He did not remove it so not to let Zachai know he was looking in his stuff. Zachai walked in to the room.

Well Naruto I think you should get ready for the trip. Zachai said. Tell you what I will have all your friends to see you off.

Alright. Naruto said as he headed to the door.

Then Zachai said. Oh, Naruto, next time ask since we are to be allies.

Naruto then continued to leave.

Later at the Gate:

Naruto, Zachai, Tsunade, and all of Naruto's friends were at the gate to see Naruto off as well as find out who else was going.

Okay. Tsunade said. I know that Naruto is going but who else.

They are all here. Zachai said.

What do you mean? Naruto said.

What I mean is that you and your friends here are the Ninja that I will train. He said.

Are you sure? Tsunade asked. There is so many. Plus they have skills that you may not be able to help with.

I am sure. He said then he took a scroll and summoned out a bag for every one. Now let's get going. They were surprised that in each bag was their stuff.

They all got their bags in place and said. Yes sir.

Day's later on route:

They were all getting board of just walking. Naruto spoke up. Are we even close to where we are going?

Not yet. Zachai said.

Well then At least give us something to do to train. Naruto said.

Alright. He said as he stopped. So, you what to learn something new?

Naruto nodded. And inside everyone else wanted to do something other then walking none stop.

Okay, let me first demonstrate. He said then he clenched his left fist in his right hand and then a Rainbow like chakra seeped out of his body. This is it. But yours will more likely be a solid color. Now give it a try. Oh and any one that does not even try will be striped of rank and no longer be consisted a ninja.

They all did as they were told. They all managed to summon the chakra but what surprised all of them was that Lee was the first to summon it as well as the size. Around Lee was a large wild flow of blue chakra.

How is it that he could do it? Sai asked. I thought he could not do Ninjutsu or Genjutsu.

Really. Zachai said. Well this skill is not considered ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu. It is merely a skill to us to increase ones skill. But the trick is to get it to seen in the most natural fashion. So everyone train to summon the chakra and to control it while all around your body. They all nodded. He then said. Good. Naruto, the Hokage told me to watch your training carefully so I will be giving you the most one on one time.

Really! He said. Yeah.

Good now go into the clearing and use your shadow clone jutsu to help you. He said. And before you asked I was given information on all of you so I can train you all effectively. With that Zachai took Naruto to the clearing and then Naruto got to work. After a few hours Naruto desisted to talk to Zachai alone.

Zachai I think I got it down. Naruto said.

Okay. He said. Have your clones continued but you can take a rest.

Okay. Naruto said as he sat on the ground in front of Zachai. So tell me about yourself. That way I can trust you more.

Okay. I was born in a village in the area that once was known as the Whirlpool country. My birth parents died while I was still young but a kunoichi from the village took me to the Leaf village and took me in as her son. He stopped then he was about to continued. But she is dead. She died the same night that the Demon Fox attacked.

Hearing this shocked Naruto.

Well let's see how the others are doing. Zachai said as he moved. Come on. He said to Naruto who followed but kept his distance. They arrived to meet with the others. So you have mastered this skill in no time. Well let's get going. They were about half way out of the forest when Zachai sensed something. He looked around in the group and saw that other then he, Naruto and Sakura was felling it too. He then Said. Naruto, Sakura stay where you are, everyone else take a few steps back. They did as they were told. Came out. Zachai ordered.

Then in front out them appeared four figures. One of them was familiar to everyone but only Naruto could speak. Sasuke. Sasuke what are you doing here? Naruto asked.

I was going to the Leaf. Sasuke Uchiha said.

That is great… Naruto started to say walking up to him but Zachai held him back. What are you doing? He said.

Let him finish. Zachai said.

So you found it out. Sasuke said. He is right I am returning to the Leaf to kill the Hokage's Advisors and a man that goes by the man of Danzo.

Hearing this shocked everyone but Zachai who said. Stop with the lies. You are going to destroy the village for revenge.

I am tied of wanting. Said one of figures, he had a giant sword and went by the name Suigetsu Hozuki. He then just charged in but then fell over thanks to a blade for Zachai.

Nice try. He said.

Then from behind the big one that is named Juugo attacked from behind with a giant claw fist.

Take this. Zachai said after doing several hand signs then he dodged the attack and touched Juugo's arm. Evil Sealing Jutsu. Then Juugo returned to normal and pasted out.

Seeing this, the girl, Karin tried to rush in to grab her teammates but then Zachai grabbed her then chopped her neck and but her down.

So it is you and me. Sasuke said.

No, it is you and him. Zachai said pointing behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned too late to get away from the Rasengan into the chest.

That was good. Zachai said. And increasing the strength by using everyone's chakra that was great. Then Zachai took out a Scroll and performed a summoning and brought out four barrels. He placed the four in and sealed them in then lifted them to his back. Now tell me, who is the one that had the Crest of the Uchiha?

Sakura then said. That is Sasuke.

So this is the one that Kakashi taught the Chidori. He said. Well let's go.

Ino then spoke up. The Village is back that way.

I know but we are going this way.

Then Neji said. But Sasuke is wanted for desertion.

I know but he is also wanted for something else. Zachai said. Naruto was about to speak but then Zachai said. We have wasted enough time. He then preformed a transport jutsu. Then they all appeared in a bet down village. Then every one of the young ninja passed out from the stress of the jutsu.

A moment later Naruto walk up to fine that he was in a nice bed. He got up and took a walk and found Zachai in a shrine praying.

Zachai then Noticed and turned around. Nice nap Naruto?

Yeah. He said.

Just then there was a crash.

Oh no. Zachai said as he rushed off with Naruto following. They then came across Neji in a fight with a ninja from the Cloud village. This ninja had on white body armor and had five swords on his back to go with the two in each hand. Also he was muscular, had dark skin, a tattoo of bull horns on his left cheek and a tattoo of the kanji for "Iron" on his right shoulder. Neji, Kirabi, stop this.

No, I will not. He is a threat. Neji said.

He is as much a threat as Naruto is. Zachai said.

How is that? Hinata said as she and everyone else entered the area.

Not waiting Neji attacked and Kirabi attacked back but then. The two off them got stopped by sand.

What is this stuff? Kirabi said.

Then everyone else looking in surprise to see the Kazekage, his siblings, and former student there.

Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri what are you doing here? Naruto asked.

He invited me and told me that I could bring guests. He said pointing to Zachai.

Why. Naruto asked Zachai.

He is like you again. Zachai said. I retrieved it and replanted it. But in a way the Akatsuki would not know.

So tell me why this guy. Naruto asked pointing to Kirabi.

Because he is like you two in the secret way. He said.

What! Naruto yelled out.

Yes and I managed to save the others. Zachai explained.

So there are six others? Naruto asked.

Yes.

Who are they? Naruto asked.

A Cloud kunoichi, two Rock Shinobi, one being a wanderer, a young boy from the Mist, a kunoichi of the Waterfall village, and a young man that's origin, not even he knows. He said.

By chance will I met them. Naruto asked.

Maybe. But for now I need your help. Come with me.

Naruto was lead to the jail. Moments later Naruto and Zachai walked out with Sasuke and his time.

We have managed to get them to repent for their crimes by join the Leaf. And Sasuke here is going to accept the punishment as long as it comes from The Hokage Herself. Naruto said.

That is good to know. Everyone of them said.

Now it is time for training. Zachai said. I will be taking Naruto to a far location to train for awhile. With that Zachai grabbed Naruto and was off.

They then reappeared in a large Clearing.

Why are we here? Naruto asked. Zachai then whispered something to Naruto but then he jumped back. Just then Naruto Started to get angry. He was so angry he turned into his Four Tailed form and he was growing more at an accelerated rate. He ended in the Nine Tails state.

Control your self. Zachai said. What if your friends were here and you would hurt them, maybe worse. Naruto, what are you a demon or a shinobi?

With that Naruto let out a roar then Naruto reverted to his normal state.

Elsewhere:

Back in the Safe House Village.

Where could Zachai taken Naruto. Sai said.

Yes and to take him at that speed. Sasuke said. Strange.

Just then an Evil feeling chakra was felt.

_Naruto!_ Thought Hinata. Just then Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai rushed off.

Half-way there as they were running, then Kirabi and a Rock ninja in red armor.

Get out of the way. Sakura said.

Sorry but I have to tell you for your own good it is not okay to get too close. The Cloud Ninja said.

But… Hinata started as she was interrupted by the Rock Ninja.

Little Hyuga, you have no idea of what is inside him. Or us by that matter. He said.

Just then the Chakra disappeared.

That was Naruto wasn't it? She asked.

Yes, it was but if you were to learn of it then you would be told by him. The Rock ninja said.

The Clearing:

Why did you say that things? Naruto asked.

To get you angry to help you transform to test your will power. Zachai said.

So you wanted to see my control. Naruto said. But it was not nice of you to tell me that I was at fault in killing your second mother. I can not be left responsible for the Fox's actions.

Right but you are still to blame for her death. He said.

How is that? Naruto asked.

Because she died after giving birth to you. Hearing this shocked Naruto.

What do you mean?

I mean is that the woman that saved me her name was Kushina Uzamaki, your biological mother. Zachai said. Now you get way I wish to train you. I wish to repay her for her kindness and the best way is to do what I could to help my "brother" safe.

So that is way you came to the village? Naruto asked.

Yes. Zachai said. Also I should tell you that I knew of you for the longest time. Since you were born.

If you were with my mom since before I was born, do you know my dad? Naruto asked.

Yes. Zachai said. Thought they were not married if they were he would have made a great father. Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage.

What! Naruto said. My dad was the Fourth.

Yes, he was. Zachai said. But sealing the demon was to protect both the village and it's people.

I know. Naruto said. Now let's start training.

Alight let's begin. Zachai said.

Several weeks later:

Naruto and Zachai were sparring with one another. Naruto was beat up from the none stop training. Now using a sword provide he swung at Zachai but Zachai dodged.

You are not going to get me with that. Zachai said.

Naruto then Throw a kunai then preformed a shadow clone jutsu on the Kunai making several strike. They all hit.

How was that? Naruto asked.

Nice but… Zachai then launched needles from his mouth and Naruto Backed off. Naruto then Used a Rasengan only to have an another from Zachai intercept. They then both backed off then both charged and slashed each other.

Well Step one in your training is finished. Zachai said. Now for step two it is up to you.

What is it? Naruto asked.

First I am aware that you are able to use Sage mode. Zachai said. What I what you to do is this. Combine your Sage chakra with that of the Demon.

Are you crazy? Naruto asked. What would that do?

Naruto, you are the only one that can even try and do this. So give it a try. Zachai said. And here is the thing. You are the one to find your own method of doing this.

I see. Naruto said then he that of it. He then that of it. They then both returned to the village and then Naruto stood on a tall spike in the center of the village.

Three Day's Later:

How is Naruto doing? Zachai asked a worried looking Hinata.

I may not be sure but he seems to be doing well. She said. He seems stronger already.

You now you look stronger too. He said.

It was true. All the Ninja have train with the Demon hosts while Naruto tried under Zachai at the time.

Really. She said. Well may be not as strong as Naruto.

True but in your own right you are stronger. Zachai said.

This caused her to blush. She was about to faint till something got the attention of all of them.

Naruto was on top of the pillar then in a burst of the demon's Chakra and he showed the marks of the Sage mode but with Demon pupils. Then Naruto jumped off the pillar and reverted to normal.

Zachai then said. Sakura, Ino, and you too Karin, I need you to check Naruto out. I want to see if this made things worse.

They all agreed. Moments later Sakura came and reported.

Well. Zachai asked.

He is better then ever, just a little tired. She said.

That is good to now then after letting him rest, I will give him the next step of the training. Zachai said. He then Walked pasted Naruto's room and said. Don't you two get too cozy? With that Hinata hurried and rushed out of the room.

The next day Naruto was ready for the next step in his training.

So what do I have to do? He asked.

Then Zachai said. Let all you friends now the truth.

Is that needed? Naruto asked.

Yes, if they are your friends then they will understand. Zachai said.

Alright. Naruto then turned to everyone. Well as you may have guessed by now the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the Village sixteen years ago was not destroyed but sealed. The only host for a demon would be a human child. That child was me.

He expected them to start to insult him but they were just standing there.

Then Hinata said. Naruto, many of us have found out already but kept it secret.

Really well that is good to know. He said. But Zachai tell me why this was the next step.

Because it is the Next part of your training. Zachai said. And that is to get control of this new power of yours. And the best why is for you to fight all of the people here in that form and try and win.

Are you all ready for this? Naruto asked them and they all agreed. Alright then Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. With that Naruto and all the Clones activated the Hybrid Mode and each of them faced one of the others.

After the Battles: 

All the Naruto's have won their battles and have gain control of the Hybrid Mode. Not just that but he has noticed that all of his comrades have reserved training from the Demon Hosts while he was training. Also fighting the Demon Hosts have given him a real work out.

That was extreme. The real Naruto said and after he felt all of his clones disposing them selves after the bouts. I can't believe how strong my they all are, and the Demon hosts, if their copies were all beaten to a point of near death by at least one Akatsuki member then it is a good thing I will have friends to help me. But I have to find a way that that would not really be needed.

Then Zachai got up from the Beating he had recovered from the beating that Naruto had giving him.

So Naruto, How do you feel? Zachai asked.

Right now tired, but over all I fell better then ever. Naruto said.

Good then I will tell you that there is only one last test but for now let's rest. Zachai said.

Okay. Naruto said then he made his way to the room he was provided.

The next day:

Okay, your Last step is this. Zachai said.

What is it? Naruto asked.

You have to beat a Mirror Shadow Clone, a clone that I can make of someone else and they have all that person's techniques and strengths, but they are not connected to me or that person in any way. He said. But since you did so well I will allow you to choose how you will fight. And also I can make clones of those how are dead but I must now how this person looked like.

Is it okay that I chose more then one? Naruto asked.

Yes but they are only clones and I will order them to attack so they will not act to now you.

Fine. Naruto said then whispered it to him.

Alright. Zachai said, and then he used hand signs then appeared two figures. One took the form of the Minato Namikaze and the other took the form of Jiraiya, the Toad Sage. Remember they will only attack you.

First Minato charged in to attack but then Naruto dodged it. Then throw shuriken at him but then Minato used a Kunai knocked them aside. Naruto then used Shadow clone jutsu and then they attacked him from underneath and kicked him in the air then Naruto stroke with the Wind: Rasengan in the chest. Just before Minato disappeared he could have sworn he saw Minato mouthing "Good work, Son." Then as he was in the air Jiraiya attacked but then Naruto focused chakra to his arm then closed his eyes and slashed Jiraiya in half but when he opened his eyes he could see a smile on his face before he was gone.

I know that was had but you did it you finished my training. In fact I think you deserve a little vacation. That goes for all of you. Zachai said.

But there is so much to be learned still. Lee said.

Yeah, and I think that I can get stronger still. Naruto said.

Well you are free to train among yourselves but the thing is that I going to get things ready for once we return to the Leaf so I will not be here to train you. Naruto said. Plus you need this rest.

Okay. Naruto said.

But if you wish you can learn some things from the other hosts if you wish. Suggested Zachai.

Maybe. He said.

Good now I'll be off. Zachai said as he made his leave.

Yeah but there is not a good place for a vacation. Sai said.

Naruto was mad at what he said but kept it hidden.

Several Days later in the Leaf Village:

Zachai sawed up inside Lady's Tsunade's office. Then she and her advisors walked into the room.

She then said. Zachai why are you here, where are my ninja.

You know I can't tell you that. He said. But I do tell you that they are all safe. At least I think. Any way there is something I need to clear with you before they will return.

And what is that. Said Homura Mitokado, one of the advisors.

Just then Zachai Punched him into the wall then said. Who gave you the right to talk Scam?

What is the meaning of this? The other advisor, Koharu Utatane said.

Then Zachai gave her a kick sending her flying as well then said. I thought I told you scam not to speak unless spoken to.

Okay calm down. Tsunade said.

Alright, the thing is that Naruto has captured Sasuke Uchiha. Zachai said. And that means you lost are bet so you will reinstate Sasuke and give him three requests.

Very well. She said but then Koharu said.

Wait, he left on his own will and joined the enemy… before she could continue she was punched in the face by Zachai. I said shut up Scum. So it is a deal right.

Right. She said.

Good now I they will be hear soon. Zachai said.

Just then Kakashi Hatake and Tenzo busted into the room.

Lady Tsunade we have received word that… Kakashi started but stopped when he saw Zachai. Zachai what are you doing here?  
>Later. Tsunade said. What is it?<p>

Tenzo continued where Kakashi left off. There is evidence that a small force has destroyed what was left of the Sound.

Those Idiots. They when on with out me. Zachai said. Lady Tsunade I think we are finish talking.

Right now go and take this two and Might Guy with you. She said.

Right. Well you two heard her get to it. Zachai said.

They all then Left.

On Route from the village:

So how is Lee doing? Gai said to Zachai. Leaving all the other's back in taijutsu.  
>Zachai did not answer just continued on.<p>

What's wrong with him? Gai asked Kakashi.

It is likely he gave him little or no training one on one that is. Kakashi said.

That is assured. Guy said.

It is correct. Zachai said. Some for Neji and Tenten. Too busy with Naruto and Sasuke.

Hearing Sasuke's name caused them to stop.

Come on slow pokes. He said. Any slower and they will reach the village before we meet with them.

So you did it again. Kakashi said.

Just like old times. He said.

On the same path:

The Leaf Ninja and Team Hawk were walking towards the Leaf village with a gift.

Man this corpse is heavy. Suigetsu said.

Well you are the one that wanted to bring it for the bounty. Karin said.

Will you two be quiet? Ino said.

Sasuke did you and I argue this much? Naruto asked.

I don't remember arguing with you at all. Sasuke said.

That is probably because Naruto is too stupid for your time Sasuke. Sai said.

Sai, right as you are. Sakura said then she punched him. Only I may insult Naruto in that way.

Jez thanks. Naruto said.

Hey guys we have company. Karin said.

Don't worry IT is only Zachai. Hinata said. Also Kakashi. Guy and Yamato.

Well let's want for them. Naruto suggested.

Good we get to rest. Suigetsu said. As he sat on the side of the rode after hiding the body.

Moments later…

This is where their chakra was last time we checked. Tenzo said.

Yes, but where could they be? Guy asked.

Kakashi. Zachai said. Tell thus two to stand back.

Why? Kakashi asked.

Because. They are about to… just then Guy and Tenzo were hanging up side down by one leg each… trigger a trap.

What took you so long to tell us? They both asked.

Because I like to see if you would fall for it. Zachai said. Now Suigutsu let them go.

Okay. He said as he takes his true form from water. Then he throws a kunai and cut them down.

Then as they were Falling Lee and Juugo jumped in and caught them then but them onto the ground.

Lee is that you? Guy asked.

Yes, it is me, Guy Sensei. Lee said. I ran out of my normal clothing and I could not get a hair cut so I had to make do with this look.

Well at least it is the some Lee that is my student. He said.

No, I am much stronger then I was when I left but I wish to learn more. Lee said.

That's the sprite then once we get back we will have a 100 lap run. Guy said.

Yes Guy Sensei. Lee said.

Well where is my team. Kakashi asked.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, everyone you can come out now.

With that everyone else come out. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were out in front.

Hi, Kakashi sensei. Naruto said.

It is good to see you too Naruto. He said. Tell me where is Sasuke?

Did you miss me are something. Sasuke said from behind Kakashi. Well let's go. As Sasuke was walking off Kakashi noticed Sasuke's arm looked like it was hurting.

Suigutsu then picked up the corpse and they were all on their way to the Leaf.

In the Village:

The team was walking though the village and Sasuke could fell the looks he was getting.

So this is how Naruto felt as a kid. Sasuke said to himself.

Sasuke, don't worry, As long as you are with me or Naruto you have nothing to worry about. Zachai said.

They then found their way to the Hokage's office.

Alright Naruto, Sakura, you two plus Sasuke and his team came with us to see the Hokage. Zachai said. As for the rest of you, go home and spend time with your family, are perform any personal business you have.

The other went off while the five young ninja entered with the Kakashi, Tenzo, and Zachai. They entered the Office and found The Hokage waiting with a small group of Anbu as guards.

So, it is true. She said. Sasuke has been brought back.

Yes, and it is all thanks to Naruto. Zachai said.

Don't give me all the credit, you took his squad out and gave me the time needed to attack. Naruto said.

Okay, that is enough talk. She said.

Now for the Details of your Punishment. Homura said as he and Koharu entered the room.

But then they both received a fist to the face by Zachai. I thought I told scam to keep quiet. Now Lady Tsunade.

Right, well after some negotiations, I have been convincing to lessen your punishment. She said. Also I will give you three requests and if they are in my power then I will have it done. But I have my own conditions for your return.

Alright. Sasuke said.

You will retain your former rank of Genin. She said.

Very well Lady Tsunade. Sasuke said.

Do you have any requests? She asked.

Yes. Sasuke said. My squad, I wish for them to be welcomed as Ninja of the village. Also I wish to be reassigned back on Team Kakashi.

Very well. I can arrange that. Tsunade said. What about the last request.

Just that you don't use my crime against me in the future. Sasuke said.

Fine. She said. Now Zachai, did Naruto's go well?

If you want you can see for yourself Granny Tsunade. Naruto said.

I thought I told you to stop calling me that. She Yelled at Naruto.

Whatever! Naruto said. Then Naruto remembered something. Sorry Granny I have to go. There is something I have to do.

Naruto wait. She said but he was already long gone. Where can he have gone off to? She asked.

I guess that he is not as dense as he was. Zachai said. But enough about him. What of Sasuke's new friends.

Let's here what you Know about them. Tsunade said.

Shizune, would you mind helping them take care of a bounty they wish to collect. Zachai asked.

She looked to Lady Tsunade who gave her the okay. Then she took them to the mortuary.

Okay now what you got? Tsunade asked.

Right. Zachai said. First Suigutsu Hozuki, originally of the Mist Village. He is a skilled swordsman.

How good is he? Tsunade asked.

He is so good he is considered a Second Zabuza Momochi. Zachai said.

He is that good. She said.

Not only that but he is the Younger brother of Mangetsu Hozuki. He also wishes to collect the swords of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. To do this he went to get help from Orachimaru. There his body was altered to be a higher considerate of water allowing him to turn into water and increase the size of his limbs. He joined with Sasuke to get to Kisame Hoshigaki.

Okay, Next. She said.

Zachai then started. Karin. A young lady that at the time believed in Orachimaru's ideals. She knows how to sense Chakra of individuals and of groups. She was also given an enzyme in here body that can heal some one but the thing is that the person must bite her to release it. Also during training she has learned to use normal medical jutsus. Also she is skilled with the Needle launchers that she now uses for battle purposes.

If this young lady believed in his Ideals then why would she join Sasuke? The Hokage asked.

The some reason that all the girls that graduated the Academy the some year wanted to be on the some team as him. Zachai said. Well now time for Juugo. He suffered from a split personality. One that wished to kill the other that is peaceful in nature. He went to Orachimaru to get treated but all that Orachimaru did was used him.

That is not new information. Koharu said.

Zachai then grabbed her and throw her into the wall. I thought I told you not to speak. Especially since I am not finish speaking. The thing is that from on enzyme that Juugo's body produced Orachimaru developed all of his curse marks. Hearing this shocked them. But then Zachai continued. His can alter is body and can do partial transformations. I managed to help him with his split personality and his is fine now for ninja work. So what should we do with them?

You will just have to take the job as their sensei. Lady Tsunade said.

No way I have no wish to be a sensei. Zachai said. It is not my style. But I think Shizune would make a good sensei.

That may be a good idea. She said. I will talk to her about that later as for now. You may go.

Thank you, Lady Tsunade. Zachai said as he left the room.

At Ichiraku's Ramen Stand:

Naruto was finishing up the meal out that he promised Hinata when he returned to the village. Now the two of them took a walk around the village.

So you learned a lot from Zachai? Hinata asked. You seem to move gotten stronger.

Yeah. Naruto said. What about of you? You have really improved. And not just in your fighting style. You also less shy.

Really. Hinata said.

Yeah. Naruto said.

The thing is … Hinata started.

Yes, Hinata. Naruto asked.

Well for the longest time I have liked you. She said.

Really. Naruto said. How much?

Well… Hinata tried to say but could not find the words.

It's okay Hinata. Naruto said. You take as long as you need. And to make things easier I will stop trying to get Sakura's attention.

Hinata was shocked at this.

Well Hinata. I think we should get you home. Naruto said. After all you need some sleep so you can do missions soon. Mind if I escort you?

Not at all Naruto. Hinata said as she took his hand. Then the two were off.

Meanwhile in the Shadows:

So Naruto is no longer dense about love. Kakashi said to Zachai.

No he still is it is just he is less at this point. Zachai said.

So what are you going to do now? Kakashi asked.

Well it is too late to care for him, so I guess I will just have to become a Leaf Ninja. Zachai said.

But I thought you hated this village. He said.

I don't know, May be it won't be that bad. Zachai said. Soon as Naruto makes Hokage. So what to do now?

We could have a drink. Kakashi suggested.

Sorry I don't touch the stuff. Zachai said. Unless it is tea that is.

Okay. Kakashi said and they were off.

A Month Later:

Everyone was getting into the swing of the Missions again. Naruto and his team have just returned from their mission. Naruto was inching to go after Pain.

He and his team were at Ichiraku's trying to cheer Naruto up.

Cheer up Naruto. Sai said. Soon you will be able to get Pain.

Yeah but when. Naruto said. I am hoping it is as soon as Possible.

We just need to hide him. Sakura said. There must be some way we can find him.

Then Sasuke said. You know that Tsunade will not let you out of the village with out any evidence of his location. Plus we don't want to give him a home field advantage.

Just then Zachai came up to them. Don't worry Naruto you will have your chance soon.

How? Naruto asked.

You'll see. He said. Then he was off.

A Few Days Later:

Naruto was called into Lady Tsunade's office.

Granny, what is it? Naruto asked.

There is evidence of Pain coming back in search of you. She said. So what do you what to do? Hide or fight.

I suggest that you have all citizen and inactive ninja that are unable to defend them selves are the village to the shelters. Also I what the some for all the Academy students to be evacuated as well. Naruto said. Give the young Genin protection and escort detail.

And you are going with the Villagers. We need to keep you out of their sights as long as we can. Said the Female advisor as the two of them entered the room.

But then they both got knocked out by Zachai. Well that was good. He said.

Naruto what are you going to do? She asked.

I am going to take him on. And win or lose their plans will fail. Naruto said. Just then He saw something. Get down. He said as he pushed Tsunade out of the way of a incoming item. Then right through the window to the back wall was a half man half plant man in Akatsuki robes with a chained blade through his heart. Then in came Juugo and Karin.

We are here for you Naruto. Karin said. The others are all in place ready for action.

Thanks. Naruto said. And then he himself went into action.

Mean while:

Pain, his five other bodies, His partner Koran, and Kisame Hoshigaki are on route to the Leaf Village In search of Naruto Uzumaki, the Nine-Tails' host.

It was a shame that we could not trust Sasuke to complete his part of the bargain. Kisame said.

It doesn't matter. The Main Pain said. As long as the job is done. Just then Water from underground sprung out at them. They all jumped out of the why.

Just as I aspect from you Kisame. Said Suigutsu. I am here to take care of some unfinished Business. He then draws the sword he took from Zabuza's Grave, Decapitating Carving Knife,and then charged in but Kisame charged in with his Shark Skin.

Leader I Suggest the rest of you go on with out me. I will take care of this brat then I will go and take care of Sasuke and the others.

If that is what you wish. Pain said as he, his bodies, and Koran ran pasted.

Once they were far off Kisame managed to knock the Decapitating Carving Knife out of his hands. Then when he was going to strike Suigutsu back flipped out of the way.

Why would you dodge? Kisame asked.

I wanted to let you get a good look at this. Suigutsu said as he took from his pouch and pulled out a sash that had the sigh for the leaf village.

As he slipped it on Kisame received a Double Dynamic Entry to the head from Lee and Guy. Then Kisame stumbled back. Then from under ground he was grabbed by two large claws like hands. Then From a near by tree Tenten jumped down and launched thousands on thousands of Weapons at him. Then the claws that help him glow with Chakra and then Suigutsu draw his own sword which he Called Shadow Moon and slashed Kisame.

When that was done they thought he was dead but he struggled and broke free. Pulling Juugo, who was underground out in the open. He would have crashed but Suigutsu turned his arm into water and caught him and then helped him down.  
>Thanks. Juugo said.<p>

Welcomed. He said. Then the Suigutsu near him turned into pure water. Then the real one showed up behind Kisame.

When did you? He asked but then he remembered. The Blast of water.

Yes it was me. Suigutsu said. He then trapped him. Now!

With that Juugo launched Neji at Kisame where he sealed off all points in legs and arms.

Then Suigutsu regained form and said. And this is for Mangetsu. And with that He stabbed him in the heart.

That was good work. Guy said.  
>Shut up. Suigutsu said. Remember, someday you will be at my blades end. Now we have to preserve the body. That way we can use his bounty to help the repairs to the village.<p>

With that they got to work.

Lee then said. You now you two would make great hunter ninjas.

Really. Suigutsu said. It has a nice ring to it.

Meanwhile In the Leaf Village:

The Pains and Koran made their way into the village.

Now to find Naruto Uzumaki. Pain said.

No Need. Naruto said as he dropped in front of them.

As soon as that happened Naruto was surrounded. So you are giving up? Pain asked.

Yes. Naruto said. I only have one final request. I wish to die in the village so would it too much for you to do.

I will honor your request as you and I were both trained under Jiraiya. He said.

Hearing him say those words angered Naruto. Then Pain summoned the Statue then all of his other selves, him, and Koran went into position. They started the transfer. Two hours into the transfer the move was made.

Mirror Shadow Clone, Release. Zachai said from the top of a near by building. Then all the eyes on the statue went blank. Then the statue exploded. It took out all the pains but the Main body, since Koran got him out in time.

What did you do? Pain asked. Then he saw the Naruto he had go puff and then the real Naruto on top of a building.

Naruto explained. I used a clone made of one hundred percent of the demon's chakra, also… with that he took out a pair of sunglasses that was Kirabi's… you never had all the demons. They were and still are safe.

Pain then Double over.

Pain. Koran said.

I am afraid Pain will not be able to be here for a while. He said. I have to use my true form.

Very well. She said.

Just then the Body the Pain was in Fell down. Then a man with black hair and black ninja close rose from rumble. But how? The Man said.

So this is your true from Pain. Naruto said. We found your body and it just happened that one of the buildings the statue destroyed housed it.

I am sorry to tell you but thou my personally is the some I am not Pain, My true name is Nagato. He said. So that is why. Well nothing left to do but took you out of the picture. With those words every one in the village stepped in front of him to protect him. Move. He said as he used a strong wind to send them flying.

Nagato made his way to finish the job but then all those truly loyal to him came back. First Hinata then Naruto's team, finally one by one the rest.

You will not let me kill him. He Said. Then I will have to kill you all then.

With that Koran created paper wings and lifted him into the air then she then launched paper shuriken at them. Then Nagato used a wind jutsu to increase the speed of the attack.

Then by request Juugo throw Hinata at the Shuriken. She then used her Protective Eight trigrams: Sixty Four Strike to destroy the attack then Hinata used a replacement jutsu and swap places with Naruto. He then used an Oil Spray Jutsu and grounded them. Suigutsu caught Naruto and set him down.

Koran. Nagato said. Naruto Uzumaki, you will be glad that I have abandoned my plans now I will just have to destroy you.

Very well you can try. Naruto said as he draws his sword.

Then lets do it. Nagato said. Koran stay out of this is my fight.

Very well Nagato. She said.

Same for you guys. Naruto said.

But he could. Hinata started but the Naruto said. Don't worry I promise to survive this fight. Then Hinata nodded her head then Naruto charged in with sword and Kunai in hand.

Naguto charged in as will with a kunai in each hand. The two collided and Naruto was knocked in the air. Then Naruto used a Jutsu. Take this Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. This that thousands of Naruto's appeared. They then all through all of there Swords at Nagato. Then the Naruto's use the shadow clone jutsu on the swords.

Nagato then used a Barrier jutsu, slowing the cloned Swords down. But then Naruto's sword and the sword of the Naruto clones struck home and then the real Naruto jumped in and grabbed his sword and slashed Nagato's arm bad.

It's been awhile since I actually got hurt. Nagato said holding his arm. Then when he moved his hand his arm was healed.

But how? Naruto said.

I am a master of all jutsu types that include Medical ninjutsu. He said.

I see. Naruto said. You gathered chakra through out your body to heal. Well there is till more. Then several of the Naruto's charged in with Rasengans, but then Nagato used a strong jutsu crushing the clones to the ground destroying them.

What was that? Naruto asked. Could that be the power of Pain?

You will not beat me. With that Nagato throw shuriken at Naruto but he uses his sword to knock them aside. But then Nagato disappeared then Reappeared next to Naruto then delivered a kick to him knocking him back then He appear above and delivered a kick towards the ground sending him straight down.

Naruto! Hinata called out. She then tried to run to him but Sasuke grabbed her arm to stop her.

Don't you, you will just get attacked. Sasuke said. Plus, Naruto will be fine.

As he said that Naruto got up. He is right. Plus this is still my fight. With that Naruto then activated his Fusion mode. I will not give up. With that Naruto and his clones attacked. Nagato repealed and reserved hit after hit.

How is it that Naruto Uzumaki is fighting so fiercely? Konan said. Does he not realize that even as Nagato it is useless?

That is easy. Hinata said.

Everyone in this village is precious to him. Sakura said.

There is now way he wills loss when his precious people are in trouble. Lee said.

And that is because… Sasuke said.

Then everyone in the village said. Because he is Naruto Uzumaki, The Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf.

With that Naruto then delivered a Knockout punch to Nagato.

Nagato, I will give you a chose. Naruto said. Leave and I will let you live.

Nagato then got up and then walked over to his "Deva" body. Naruto that he was up to something but all he did was picked it up. He then said. Konan, we are leaving.

They were off but then Naruto asked him. Nagato, Why did you what my demon?

To use it as a weapon for one village then using the destructive force, eliminate war.

Pathetic. Said familiar voice.

They all looked to see it was Madara Uchiha.

Madara, it is no longer a possibility for the plan to work. Nagato said.

Well then you are no longer of any use. He said. With that he launch an earth spear at him but then Sasuke appeared and using his lighting sword to destroyed it.

Then Naruto said. How dare you? And who are you?

He is Madara Uchiha; he is the master mind of the Akatsuki. Sasuke said.

Well in that case. Naruto said. As he stop up. You and I will have to deal with Him.

No, this is my fight. Sasuke said. While in training with Zachai I mode for my self a new Dream. And that dream is to redeem, no earn the respect the Uchiha should have. Plus, I believe that you are too weak to survive a fight like this.

And I am called an idiot. Naruto said. There is no way you will fight alone.

And there is no way I would let you two have all the fun Sakura said with Sai behind her.

The looked to see that all their friends were ready to fight with them.

Well I guess that means this is a fight that is for the Future. Sasuke said. In that case let's go. And with them they all went into action.

Neji and Lee got in close and fought Madara in pure Taijutsu. This gave the other's time to plan. Juugo, Suigutsu, Kiba, and Choji soon joined in the fight along side the two taijutsu users. Soon they were all knocked back but Lee managed to land a kick to Madara's face breaking part of his mask. This revealed that he was an old man.

How it is that someone that old is so good in taijutsu and barely getting hit? Naruto asked.

It is the power of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan. Sasuke said. It is stronger then the one that Itachi or I have. It gave him unique abilities.

Well than we have to work harder as a team. Naruto said. Then Naruto used Shadow clone jutsu then they all flashed from place to place and attacked Madara from every angle with Taijutsu, and the use of kunai and shuriken at him but they were easily deflected.

You may be good but I am bett… Madara was interrupted when out of no where a small hole was burned into his right shoulder. What was that? He looked to see Sasuke panting.

Sasuke. Naruto said. Then Sasuke disappeared and reappeared next to the real Naruto and then the two of them transported to back to the back lines. Sasuke how did you do all that?

I used the Chakra Enhancement to allow me to use the Sharigan to do this. He said. But we need to stop him.

This wound is a technicality. Madara said. I will still win. Then he tried to move but He found that Shikamaru Used the Shadow Sewing to keep him in place. Also he was trapped by chakra infused chains help by all the other ninjas their.

Sasuke, Naruto. Sai said. End this fast.

Then Shikamaru said. We will not be able to hold him for long.

Well then let's do it. Naruto said as he Focused Chakra to his had then he formed a Modified version of his Wind Style: Rasenshuriken in his Fusion Mode.  
>Naruto, what is this Jutsu? Sasuke asked.<p>

This is a new version of the technique that I pushed my self to use after our meeting at Orachimaru's base. Naruto said. It is so dangerous that the ordinal version was declared forbidden.

That will not stop me. Madara said.

I will make sure it will. Naruto said. I will but all I am into this.

That will not be enough. Madara said. But then A large strike of lighting fell and then Naruto Looked to see that Sasuke was summoning it.

With the power of Kirin this Chidori will destroy you. Sasuke said.

Then Naruto said. Sasuke… Sasuke that Naruto was going to tell him to stay back but then he said. Wait till I attack then strike as soon as my attack clears. With that Naruto charged and then Shikamaru released his jutsu and the rest let the chains go when the attack struck. This attack caused a large explosion. When the attack cleared Madara was in the air unable to move then Sasuke Transported above him.

This is for the clan. Sasuke said as he plunged his attack into where his heart would be. With that he was defeated.

After this both Naruto and Sasuke fell from exaction and injury.

Moments later Lady Tsunade arrived on the scene with Anbu.

Are you all alright? She asked.

Sakura answered. We are all fine. But Naruto used a larger Version of that Jutsu. But from what I can see the damage caused is minimal. Also Sasuke used pure lighting to increase the strength of his Chidori. That is what the two forces did. Pointing to the remains of Madara Uchiha.

Tsunade went to expect the remains. She ordered the remains to be examined so the Anbu took the remains to the Corridors. On the way the rest of the mask fell off. Then when Suigutsu saw the face he fell back in shock.

What is it Suigutsu? Tsunade asked.

That… Man. It can't be? He said.

What? You recognize that face? She said.

Yes. He said. He is Madara alright but I know of him for other reason.

And that is? Asked the head of the Anbu.

He is the Third Mizukage. Suigutsu said. Of course he stepped down and his political power is gone but to think that Kisame still had a loyalty to a past leader of the Mist. Well that is funny.

So that is where he was hiding? Tsunade said. Get him out of here and get everyone here to the Hospital.

The Anbu did as instructed.

Days later:

Naruto woke up in a Hospital bed. He was about to get up but then he felt something laying on him. He looked down and saw Hinata laying on him.

So she likes me that much. Naruto thought. Are maybe more.

Just then Hinata woke up. Oh Naruto, your up. Are you okay?

Yeah, I'm fine. Naruto said. How is everyone else? Are they okay?

Sasuke is in a similar state as you were but he will be fine. Hinata said. As for the rest of us, we are all fine, just some bumps and bruises.

Well that is good. Naruto said.

Hinata then said. Naruto. I you said you would what for me to say how I feel about you. Well I am ready to tell you.

Yeah, Hinata. Naruto said. And?

I love you. She said.

Then the two of them lend in and kissed.

I love you too. Naruto said. I have started to notice you after your fight with Neji. So what now?

Now you Rest up. Hinata said. We will talk later.

Alright. Naruto said.

The next day:

Zachai was packing his stuff when Hinata showed up at his door.

Miss Hyuga, sorry Hinata, It is nice to see you. He said.

So you are leaving. She said. Why?

I as a kid my dream was always to wander. He said. Staying too long in one place does not suit me. But don't worry I may return.

I don't think Naruto will like that you left with out even seeing him. She said.

I was going to stop by before leaving.

No Need. Said Naruto as he come in partly bandaged up. Zachai, why don't you wish to stay in the village?

I can not stand a hypocritical village. Zachai said.

What do you mean? Hinata Asked.

You believe those that died for this village are heavenly beings but the people ignored the Will of Fire as you call it on more then one occasion.

And that means? Naruto asked.

A more recent example is that The Fourths wishes for you to be thought as a hero was ignored, but that was probably for the best. Zachai said.

Why is it that you care about the beliefs of a foreign land to you? Hinata asked.

I believe in certain aspects of other's belief that I have come across in my travels. Zachai said.

Naruto then said. There is nothing that will make you stay?

That is not fully true. I may stay for sometime, but there is one thing I need to do. Zachai said.

I got it. Naruto said. He then extended his hand and said. Hurry up.

No promises but I'll try. Zachai said. With that he left for the gates.

Moments later:

Naruto was called to Lady Tsunade's Office.

Once there she started ranting at Naruto. You Idiot you were told that the Rasenshuriken was dangerous on it's own but to use a larger one, I could never think that you were that stupid.

None with your yelling? Naruto asked.

Yes. She said. Now for the real reason I called you here. I have decided that your fight with the Akatsuki has warranted you the right to be given the rank of Chunin. I know that you are not one to take hand outs but I hope you would make an exception.

This once I will, take it. Naruto said.

Very well and congrats. Tsunade said as she handed him his Vest.

A few weeks later:

Every thing in the village has been going smoothly. When Naruto and his friend were not on mission they were ether hanging out, training, or hanging out.

Naruto and Hinata have officially dating. But only a few knew that they were seeing each other in this fashion. They have been going out for awhile but they are keeping there relationship slow and steady.

The next day Naruto was called into The Hokage's Office.

What is it Grandma Tsunade? Naruto asked.

Naruto, there is a summit for the Kage's of the Five Great Nations and I want you and your team to be my body guards. She said.

Okay, I think team Kakashi can do it but to help with the talks, I think that it should only be my self, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, But Kakashi sensei as well as Captain Yamato should be kept off the mission. Naruto suggested.

I understand Kakashi but why Yamato? She asked.

The same reason you gave genin missions back then.

You have a point. Tsunade said. Very well then, but Sakura will be squad captain.

Alright. He said. Then he left to report to his team.

Weeks Later:

Lady Tsunade and Team Kakashi have just arrived at the Meeting point for the Summit. To insure that no one would know them Team Kakashi were wearing Anbu masks and Cloaks. Once there and Tsunade in position for the meeting the Team Kakashi moved into position. Naruto took position at the entrance way. From there he saw all of the Kages as they entered. He of course saw Gaara as he is Kazekage. He was there with his Siblings as his guard. Next he saw the Tsukage entering the room. With him were eight Anbu with him. Four of them took guard positions on the out side and the other four entered the room with him. Then entered the Mizukage. With him were two other's. One took a Position next to the door and the other entered with him. Then entered the Raikage. He had with him a small squad of ninja. He is a big guy with dark skin.

After they entered the meeting began.

I thank you all for coming. Tsunade said. I asked you here to talk about a method to insure that something like the Akatsuki happens again.

Why would do this? Asked the Mizukage. If the Akatsuki are no longer a threat then why would we need to do such a thing?

Hush it. The Raikage said. This will help strengthen relationship of all villages, plus it would strengthen us all.

Strange for you to side with the Leaf Village. The Tsukage said. The village still homes the clan that killed on of your men in peace time. Plus if what my man say is true, they welcomed back to their village the group that took you younger brother.

That was Lady Tsunade's decision and that of her village so it is not are business. He said. Now go on.

Thank you. She said. Then she said. Now the thing is this. Why would you agree with us?

What I am going to say I don't think I would. The Raikage said. My Younger Brother was used to make a weapon by my predicator.

So that is why you would side with them. The Mizukage said.

In that case I would have to agree. The Tsukage said. During the war we did the same. But tell me why would your village be in danger in the first place?

Then Tsunade said. My village is in not in the some boat as weapon making but we too have a Demon Host but this person we do not consider a weapon.

There is nothing else this person as you referred to this ninja as. The Mizukage said. If not as a demon but as a shinobi for your village's defense.

Do you have to be reminded that I too was a Demon Host till the Akasuki got it? Gaara said.

And you are the Kazekage. The Tsukage said. But if I must say. That gave you the strength to lead you village. But the thing is that should we talk about this situation.

Just then the door flew open. Walked in was the Mist bodyguard that was outside. He stumbled in but then fell down. Sakura ran over to check the mist ninja. He was only out cold. Then walked in Five Clocked figures.

How do you think you are? The Raikage said as he and the Mizukage charged the Mist leader with a sword drawn.

Then two of them then stepped in front then one of them intercepted the Raikage's fist and the other stopped the Mizukage's attack with his own sword attack.

That sword. The Mizukage said. That is Blooming Shadow, the sword of the Shadow of the Mist.

Yeah it is. The swordsman said. Then the other bodyguard attacked but the attack was stopped but some force.

Meanwhile with The Raikage and his attacker.

You dare attack here. We are Kage, not just by name but skill level. The Raikage said.

I am not disagreeing with that but don't care. His attacker said.

That is it why are you here? Tsunade asked. Then she punched the ground. Then on of the clocked figures that were in the back jumped followed and then with a glowing gloved hand he punched the ground and Stopped the attack.

Nice try, Lady Hokage. He said. Now it is time to get my target. With that he jumped at the Tsukage. His bodyguards attacked but then the attacked slashed at then with his hands. Then he dropkicked just in front of the Rock Leader then a pillar of stone struck at the Tsukage. Then He launched Rock Spears at him pinning him to the wall.

Mean while, the swordsman then slashed taking both the Mizukage and his body guard out.

Then with the Raikage.

I will not let some punk get the drop on me. He said as he punched with his other hand but the clocked man intercepted it with his other hand.

Got you. He said then sent a current of electricity then one of the other clocked figures then delivered a kick to the Raikage's neck knocking him down.

What is the meaning of this? Tsunade said.

Then Naruto ran in and sweep kicked at one of the Clock figures only knocking down the hood revealing it was a young boy with tan blond hair and a stitched scar down his left cheek.

Kenta, why are you attacking your Mizukage? Naruto asked.

Unlike you my leader tried to remove the demon form me to but into on of his stronger ninjas. He said. And you now what that would have done.

Your right on that. Naruto said. But what about the others here. I can tell who they are now. Kirabi, Yugito you two can stop your act. You too, Sosuke. And Roshi, you can stop hiding your self.

You really knew we were coming. Roshi said.

Yes and No. Naruto said. I was hinted of your intents.

You were lucky I trusted you not to try and kill My Hokage. Naruto said.

Kirabi, Yugito, how are you two still alive? The Raikage asked.

A nice man named Zachai Dickmanto saved us. Yugito said.

Plus, I need a brake from protecting the Village. Kirabi said.

Naruto how could you let them through? Tsunade asked.

I was but under a genjutsu. Naruto said.

Well if I am got down then we can get to the task at hand. The Tsukage said.

Then The Mizukage got up and said. Yes, Lets.

So what to do? Asked Gaara.

Well first I wish to know if this Zachai helped You Lord Kazekage. Asked the Tsukage.

Yes, he placed the demon back into my body but developed away to allow me to sleep still. Gaara said.

That is good to now. He said. Know let's get to business.

A Month Later:

Team Kakashi and Lady Tsunade have returned to the village after getting a common decision point.

A central trade village will be established by the Five Main Villages from the remains of the old Sound Village.

At this moment, Naruto is training with Sasuke and Sai in a three way sparing match. During the match Naruto felt that he could be stronger.

A Month Later:

All of the teams were training together. Naruto realized how most of the styles used by his friends were based on their sensei's and/or parents' or clan techniques with their own variation. This made Naruto wish he had more of his parents then just the Rasengan and the Flying Thunder God. But he new that he would not be able to get anything as in more techniques.

Then Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were asked to the Hokage's office.

When they entered the Office along with Tsunade, Kakashi and Zachai were in the room.

Kakashi Sensei, Zachai, why are you here? Naruto asked.

Naruto. Zachai started to ask. Have you wish to learn about who your parents are first hand and to learn from them directly?

What do you mean? Naruto asked. Isn't that impossible?

Normally yes. Zachai said. But there is a way I can help you with that.

What is it? Sakura asked.

Zachai then explained. First a temporal portal would be made to let Naruto through. Then after he goes though he will search for the first of his parents he would be sent to train with. Then he goes for the next. Finally you will return using a special kunai.

But wouldn't this allow Naruto to change History? Sasuke asked.

That is a good point Sasuke. Zachai said. I have picked to use a time were his mom is still in the Whirlpool Country and while she is out training for some time. As for your dad I will let you decide the method. So will you do it? He asked Naruto.

I need some time to think about this. Naruto said.

Alright but I need to get things ready so you will only have till the end of the day to get me your answer. Zachai said.

With that Naruto made his way out the door. Naruto made his way to his favorite thinking spot. Moments later His girlfriend, Hinata walked up to him.

You really know me that well. He said to Hinata.

I guess you are right. She said. Then she said. So are you going for it?

What? Naruto asked.

Zachai clued me in on his plan. So are you? Hinata asked.

I don't know. It just seems unnatural. Naruto said. Plus, I don't know what time I will get back.

If you go for it, I won't care when you get back. She said. Just that you came back.

And I will get stronger right? Naruto said.

Right. She said.

Then I will do it but just because I am gone doesn't mean I will forget you. Naruto said. Thank you. He then lean in and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

Naruto then left and told Zachai that he will do it. Zachai then told Naruto it would take a week to prepare everything for the jutsu.

A Week Later:

Naruto was getting ready for his mission but then their was a knock at the door. Naruto went to the door. Ino and Sakura were there.

Sakura, Ino, what are you doing here? Naruto asked.

Sakura said. If you are going to meet your parents with out them knowing it is you, you will need to wear a disguise so not to use up chakra.

I see. Naruto said. And that is why the two of you are here.

That is right so let's go. Ino said. We are taking you to get ready.

With that they took him to a prep point. Once there he saw Hinata there as well.

Well, lets get this over with. Naruto said. With that the girls got Naruto ready.

Moments later Naruto walked out. He was dressed in black Ninja garbs with a dark green jacket. Also Naruto had a Black Face mask like Kakashi's to hide his whisker marks. He had a long white wig on to hide his hair. Finally he had a blue bandana on his head.

So ready. Zachai asked.

Yes. I am. Naruto said. He then entered the portal and then it closed.

Hinata then said. Naruto be careful.

Meanwhile:

Naruto has just got out of the portal.

So let's see where to find may Mother. Naruto said to him self.

Just then a Kunai flew at him. He dodges it to find the thrower. It was a young lady with short red hair wearing an orange and black outfit. The woman then appeared behind him then she said. What brings you here?

Naruto then said. You have no need to know unless you are Kushina Uzumaki. With that she moved the kunai towards his neck but then it appeared as a replacement jutsu. Then Naruto showed himself and said. I will take it that you are her. Well then, it is very nice to meet you.

Alright perhaps I was a little straight forward. She said. Let me try this again, why are you here?

I wish to receive training from you. He said.

Yeah Right, Why would I train someone like you? She said.

Because of the simple fact, that you want to train me. He said.

Good point. She said as she put the kunai away. Well as you guessed I am Kushina Uzumaki. What's your name student?

Naruto thought for a moment then answered. The name is Shinto.

Well Shinto, Let's get started. She said. First a training exercise. With that she leads him to a clearing with a single tree. Alright this training exercise is known as Leaf Armor. You focus to be able to keep on, move, and even fight with leaves stuck on you with your chakra. Think you can do it?

You bet. He said. Just one thing. I have a little lady that I don't wish to be gone for too long so is it alright if I employ a training method that can help me doing this in no time?

Sure if you think it would help. She said.

Alright Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. With that thousands of clones appeared.

Interesting. She said then throws a kunai then the leaves fell. Begin.

And as on cue Naruto gathered the leaves and stuck them to his body. By the end of the day most of the clones have mastered the First step.

Wow, that is something. Kushina said. Shinto that is enough for now. Come in.

With that He released the jutsu and came in to Kushina's training home.

Once there Naruto desisted to ask His mom about her self.

You really want to now about my personal life. Fine. She said. I was born in the village down the hill… she then went on and Naruto was surprised as to how alike the two of them are.

The next week, Naruto had trained and has managed to move will still using the Leaves as armor.

Good work Shinto, Now let's see if you can hold this while fighting. She said.

Right. Naruto said with all his clones as they all started to spar. By the end of the day Naruto had mastered this training method.

You did well now rest and tomorrow I will show you a jutsu. She said.

With that Naruto rested up. After a night's sleep Naruto was ready to learn.

Okay this is it. Kushina said as she performed hand signs an summoned a pair of Chakra wings. Then they flapped so fast she took flight. This is my most treasured jutsu but I think you can use something like this. Try it out.

Ok. He said as he did the same hand signs and summoned his own wings. Then he flapped them thou not as fast as Kushina but he still took flight.

It seems that that is what you can do. She said. You can advance upon this but I will leave it to you to find out who.

They both landed then Naruto said. Thanks, what's next?

Nothing. That is all the skills that you will learn. She said.

Well thanks again. He said. With that he left into the forest.

Kushina than said to herself. I could tell you have secrets. But they were for a reason so I will let it slide. She then turned around and headed back to her village.

Back in the forest, Naruto used a special kunai to open other portal and then went through it.

On the other side:

Naruto found that he was out side the village gates in an earlier time.

How will I get in to the village? He asked himself. Before he knew it he was already in the village.

Just then a group of Anbu surrounded him. State your business here. The Anbu Captain said.

I mean no harm. Naruto said. But I am afraid I can not tell you all the details into why I am here.

Then you will come with use for Questioning. The Anbu said. With that they took him to a holding cell.

In the Cell:

Naruto was in the cell wanting. Then his questioner arrived. To his surprise it was The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

So tell me, who are you? Sarutobi asked. Naruto was silent. We now that you are from the Portal that suddenly appeared.

With that Naruto then spoke. Fine I was sent here from the future to receive training from someone. I can't tell you who I am but I can tell you that I am from this village.

So that is why you did not fight when you were taken in.

Yeah I it hurt me to give in that easily. Naruto said.

Then the Third said. Alright I will arrange for you to train under the person you seek. But I will send one other to keep an eye on you.

That is acceptable. Naruto said. With that Naruto was let out and escort him to a room to sleep in for the night.

Then next day, Naruto was waiting in the Hokage's office for his trainer. Then walked in the Door was the one Naruto was waiting for. Through the door was the man he new as the future Fourth Hokage and his Father, Minato Namikaze. Next to him was a shorter but familiar one eyed masked Shinobi with silver hair.

You asked for me? Minato asked the Third.

Yes. He said. I you have been briefed on the Portal that appeared well this boy am who came through it. He says he came here to learn from the Best Ninja in this Village's history from his time frame and that is you Minato so that is why I am ordering you to train him.

Let me get a good look at him. Minato said. Then he said. Alright I will train him but I have one personal request. I would like Kakashi here to help in his training.

I don't this man will allow… Naruto then interrupted The Third and said. I have no trouble with that, Kakashi Hatake is a very famous ninja in my time point.

Well then let's get going. Minato said. As he was about to leave he stopped and turned to Naruto. By the way, I noticed that you didn't like it when Lord Hiruzen called you "boy" and I understand that since to you need to keep things secret including your name and events that will happen but tell me is there some name to call you.

Okay, would you mind I use the name Shinto? Naruto asked.

Not at all. Minato said. And with that he and Kakashi continued out side the door with Naruto following behind.

Soon they were at the local hot springs. Naruto then asked. Minato I don't mean any disrespect but why are we here.

Well we are here to look for our audience. Minato said.

Hearing this Naruto stopped in his place.

Shinto, what is the matter? Kakashi asked.

I know of only one person that will be here and that Minato would want to see. He said.

Hey you two come on. Minato said. The two of them ran up to meet up. Then Naruto saw that his guess was right. Still up to you old habits huh, Jiraiya sensei.

Minato, you are always a party pooper. Jiraiya said. He then looked at Naruto then Leaned in to whisper something to Minato. That the kid from the future. He nodded. Well then.

Listen, I am not telling you anything about the future. Naruto said. I now you, you are Jiraiya, the Legendary Toad Sage. And no I am not honored to meet you.

Well that is did appointing. Jiraiya said. Well if that is the case then let's get to your training.

Right. Come Minato. Naruto said.

Hey wait. Jiraiya said but they were long gone. I guess I will have to go find him.

Moments Later:

Naruto had pulled him to the some training area that Jiraiya use to take him to as well as the some place he took his team at the beginning of their training. Moment later Jiraiya and Kakashi caught up with them.

So this is where you wish to train. Minato said. Why?

Naruto turned to him and said. I am not saying.

Alright well I have to ask you one thing. Minato said. Which of my Jutsu have you already learned?

That is crazy. Kakashi said. I hate to be the one to bring it up but if he had to came here to get training from you then what ever time he is from you must have pasted on so… Naruto then interrupted.

I have learned the Rasengan as well as learned and modified the Flying Thunder God jutsu. Hearing this shocked them. Also I can us Shadow Clone jutsu which I guess as a Jonin you know it.

Wow that is an impressive repertoire. Minato said. So I guess that what ever is in you help you with having large amounts of chakra. Don't worry I won't tell are hold it against you. So let's start.

Alright. Naruto said.

First I will teach to you the taijutsu style I developed. Minato said.

Okay. Naruto said. You better watch you're self. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. With that A thousand of clones were made.

So this is who you wish to train, fine. Minato said.

He showed Naruto and all the clones the set to his taijutsu form. Then each clone and Naruto practiced the forms over and over again till Naruto got it down then he Trained to use it with his clones in sync. This went on for days.

Well that was fun to watch. Minato said. Shinto what is it?

It is nothing it's just that, well I was hoping for something in the form of Ninjutsu. He said. Not that I don't appreciate everything but I am more of a ninjutsu user.

Oh I see. Well tell you what. Minato said. There is something about you so I will teach you something. First do you know about elemental manufacture of chakra?

Yes, I do. He said.

And what type are you? It needed to allow me to properly train you. Minato said.

Okay, I am a wind user.  
>Really well then this should be easy know if what do you think when you think wind? Minato asked.<p>

Slashing something then sliding the ends back together. Naruto said.

Right, now sit and keep as still as you can. Minato said. Naruto followed his example. Now focus chakra to your arm and think wind. Like this. With that Minato's arm glow. Naruto did as Minato did and got a similar effect. Then Minato launched a leaf at Naruto then Naruto swung his arm and slash right through it. Good now you can do the some with Lightning but it is more dangerous.

I am aware of the dangers of Lightning. Naruto said holding his hand in front of his heart. But what is this training for?

Minato turned to Kakashi and Jiraiya and said to them. Would you two leave for a while?

Alright. Jiraiya said as he took Kakashi away.

Once they were far enough away Minato then told Naruto. First of all I think I have found you out but I will not say what I think. But for what I am going to tell you I need you to keep this secret. Can you?

I can keep it a secret form the people of this time but when I fight my friend will make the connection but I will not wilily tell any one. Naruto said.

Alright. As you now I am the student of Jiraiya, there is a form of techniques that are know as Senjutsu, he know it but I could not get the full hang of it but using what I do now I found a way to use all five primary elements. Minato said.

So that Is why. Well in the case I will keep it a secret. Naruto said. Well let's get to it.

Alright. Shinto summons shadow clones to speed the process up.

Right, Shadow Clone Jutsu. It is too dangerous to use the entire max clone amount. Alright.

Weeks later:

Time had passed and Naruto has alright gotten use to Lightning and Earth Chakra and is working on Water.

Wow, Shinto is really doing well. Jiraiya said.

Yeah but the fact that he is keeping things secret about himself is making it hard to train him. Minato said.

Just then their attention was directed towards "Shinto". He had just used Water Jutsu with out a water source. Then he fainted from exaction. When he woke up Kakashi was standing over him and Jiraiya and Minato were each on a side of him.

So did I do good? He asked.

Yes you have. Minato said. Now there is only one thing left.

Right, Fire Jutsu. Naruto said. With then he took a hand full of Food Pills then drank some water then he searched his memory and found it.

Naruto then preformed hand signs and launch a fire jutsu.

How was that? He asked.

Nice, but do it again. Minato said.

Naruto nodded and did just that.

After a day of training he got it down.

Congratulation, Shinto you did it. Minato said.

I thank you. Naruto said. Also I thank you for your kindness. Well I have to go.

I will miss you. Kakashi said.

Don't worry we will met again. But you will not remember. Naruto said. Also, I wish to tell you three something that you should already know. I will never forget you though you have to. With that he throws his Kunai and entered the portal.

Present:

Naruto appeared near the village then Naruto removed the Mask and wig and headed for the Hokage's office. Once there he checked in and then when home and changed. He than went to see Hinata. Naruto made his way to the Hyuga compound but Hinata was not there. So he then tried the training fields. He saw her and she was training.

Well what a pleasant surprise. Naruto said.

Hearing his voice Hinata turned and said. Naruto, Your back. How was it?

Hard. Naruto said. I had to act like an idiot so that they would not find anything out.

Really, well you are lucky Sasuke is not her to here you say that. She said.

I guess you are right. Naruto said. Well How about you and I go out tonight.

I would love to but I am busy tonight. She said. Some other time.  
>Well alright. Naruto said. See you Hinata.<p>

See you too. Hinata said.

With that they departed from each other. Naruto then desisted to take a walk around the village. Then as Naruto was walking he sensed someone coming at him. Naruto delivered a kick but when he saw who it was that he kicks he saw it was Rock Lee. Oh, it's you Lee. Sorry.

That is alright. I guess that is what I get for trying to attack you from behind. He said then ran off.

That Lee. Naruto said as he went off.

Meanwhile in the shadows:

So that is the target. A figure said. All and all it will be easy.

Good. Said other figure.

Next Week:

Naruto was on a solo mission when he was then attacked.

What do you want? He asked his attacker.

That is not you business. Said the attacker. He then throws a kunai hitting then he grabbed Naruto then after a while he let him go and after taking the kunai left.

Naruto let it go for now.

At the secret meeting place:

Hear you go. He said as he handed the kunai and a red orb over to his employer. Now my pay. Just then he was cut down and left for dead.

Fool. Said the employer. Then he threw the orb and Kunai into a giant orb.

Soon you will be ready. He said. All in a matter of time.

Back in the village:

Naruto told Lady Tsunade about what happened during the mission.

Interesting. She said. Why would he wish to do that?

I don't know. Naruto said.

Just then Suigutsu walked in. Sorry for the interruption but I over heard your conversation. I may have I idea. Did this man have a white and red cross on his clothing somewhere?

Yeah, on a wristband. Naruto said.

Then it was a ninja for hire. They work alone and do simple tasks to assassination of common folk. But the thing is to find him. He said.

Naruto, I am giving you your first mission as leader. You are to find him and his employer and way. Tsunade said.

Right. Naruto said. Who will be my team?

Well Suigutsu since you now about this guy then you will go. She said.

Alright I got it. He said.

Kiba is free so you can use him and Akamaru for tracking. She said. And Lee has been wishing for a mission so I will but him on the team.

Alright Granny Tsunade. Naruto said. Suigutsu get ready and met at the gate in three hours.

Got it. He said. Then he left.

Naruto then Said. I suggest you not tell them that I am leader. I doubt they would accept me as leader.

If that is what you wish. Tsunade said.

Nightfall:

They have set up camp for the night near to were Naruto was attacked so to get a better starting point.

So we are to find a Man that attacked Naruto for some reason. Kiba said. So the Fifth thinks that this has to do with the demon.

That is right. Naruto said. But if he wanted it he would have taken me then and there.

So we will look for him tomorrow. Lee said.

Right. Suigutsu said. And since we don't now how many were hired so we better be prepared.

Right. Naruto said. So rest up we start tomorrow.

That afternoon:

The team had followed the trail and led to a giant rock.

The scent leads there. Kiba said.

Well then let's go. Lee said as he leaped forward. Just as he landed from the ground thousands of wooden puppets shot up. This is interesting. He said.

This will be fun. Suigutsu said as he leapt into battle sword drawn.

Shall we? Kiba asked.

Alright. Naruto said. And they jumped in and joined the battle.

In the Lair:

So my plans will be sooner then I thought. The mastermind said. Soon I will get my goal. Soon the world will be mine.

Later outside:

They have finished with the puppets. Now they have entered the Lair. They have been faced with ninja along the way but they dealt with them quickly. They are now in the main room of the base and they saw the one that attack Naruto on a post dead. They also saw eight others in similar conditions as well as a Giant Orb filled with multiple colored chakras. So you found my little base a little too late. The man said.

What is this all about? Naruto asked.

I am glad you asked. He said. Tell me what is a tail beast? All it is is a giant amount of powerful chakra that took the form of an animal. What I am doing is this. I will unleash my own tail beast, my own demon.  
>There is no way to control that power. Kiba said.<p>

Who said I wish to control it? I will let it loose then once it is done the world will be mine to remake in my image. He said.

You master, and you killed these men just so you did not have to pay. Naruto said.

Right, and some thing else. He said. I was planning this for a long time and I have things set.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

In smaller ninja villages, I have set up chakra absorption devices to absorb the extra chakra one gives off while fighting. Also I had them set up on all the known routes to and from each village so to gather more to add to the mix. He said. Now with your blood and the Nine-tails Chakra things are almost ready.

I will not let you get away with this. Lee said. He then did a sweep kick but the mastermind dodged. Lee then Punched but again he dodged. The process continued.

Fool. The mastermind said. Even with only using taijutsu I can take you chakra. Oh and I am acting as a transceiver for the chakra that is taken and I keep some for my self.

So you are saying that if you are killed then the Absorbers are bust. Naruto asked as he joined in the fight and with a well placed kick knocked the man back.

Too late. He said. Now you will be the first to be killed by my Demon. With that he released the orb. Then a Black Dragon of chakra formed. Now destroy them.

The dragon then fell from its form and then turned to nine orbs of chakra.

Fool is chakra I am your master. He said. Then the orbs changed. They each grow tails. Each a different amount, one to Nine tails. Then in order of the number of tails the orbs went through the Man then as the nine tailed orb went through the man fell dead. Then they flew out then they went different direction.

Kiba and Suigutsu was about to follow but then Naruto stopped them.

No, they are too many. Naruto said. Let's go and report to The Hokage.

Alright. The three of them said. And they left.

Back in the Village:

They reported what happened to Lady Tsunade.

Well, all that is important is that you are back safely. She said. Good work.

Lady Tsunade. Kiba asked. What about the Orbs?

We will look for any clues to there location. She said. For now use should rest up. She then looked at Naruto. Something wrong?

It is just that the red orb, I felt something familiar about it. He said.

Just then Shizune busted in to the room. Milady, we have been receiving reports of strange orbs attacking villages in multiple location in and out of Land of Fire.

How many are there. She asked.

It looks like ten. But one that is in the Land of Wind and one that has been attacking the Fire temple look like they are only halves. Shizune said.

Shizune Sensei. Suigutsu said. I suggest you came down.

But... She started but then Suigutsu said. Tell me if they were attacking areas that seem to be random.

No. they are attacking site seem to have been used to bury there. She said.

Naruto then said some thing. Could they be making themselves bodies?

Well with Demon Chakra it could be. She said. Till we know for sure we will have to stay alert.

Then a battered Anbu stumbled into the room. Giant orb… Nine tailed… with that he pasted out. With this Lady Tsunade rushed to the burial site. Naruto followed behind.

At The Burial Site: 

The two of them made there way there to see the orb was the size of one of the Hokage stone heads.

We have to find a way to stop it. She said.

Then a voice came from the Orb.  
>Foolish mortals. The voice said. The voice shocked everyone there but especially Naruto. Surprised right. Did not expect this right. Well surprise I am here.<p>

The Nine tails. Naruto said.

Please don't insult me. We knew of each other please call me Genkuro. It said.

What do you what? Tsunade said.

Hush, I hold no wish to talk to you. I am Genkuro, also known as the nine tailed Fox that was sealed that fateful day. But to tell you? I am actually a clone that was made to fell freedom. And that is what I want. But with out a body I will not last long so I will make one using the remains of prime picks. Sad.

What is Sad? Naruto asked.

I have respect for all the prime picks here. The fox said. And I have to much hatred for the Fourth to use him. Lucky I don't need him. I have come here to tell you that I will be back and I will be in a new form. Oh the some was with the others. They are doing the same. May be for different reasons.

And though reasons are? Naruto asked.

That is no fun. He said but here. He then dropped a body. I have no need for him. Then the Orb left. After that Naruto ran up to the Body then he looked at Tsunade then she nodded back then he sealed it in a scroll. Then he took the scroll to Sasuke's. There he told him what happened.

The next day, Sasuke and Naruto was standing in front of an unmarked grave. Then Zachai showed up.

Zachai why are you here? Sasuke asked.

He was the only one in this village that was like me. A true young prodigy. Zachai said. Plus, he was the only one that agreed with my ideals. Plus, he and I. we were like brothers till you were born Sasuke. Bye Itachi. And with that Zachai left.

Naruto followed leaving Sasuke there alone. Don't worry Itachi I will not make the same mistake again.

A week later elsewhere:

In a cave a Black orb was moving from place to place then Nine Orbs shot out in different directions. A Red orb landed near a small village.

A man with long red hair made his way from the crashed site and walked to the road once there he bumped into a shinobi.

Hey are you okay? He asked. But those were the last words he said.

The red haired man grabbed the ninja's face. Your close will do for now. With that he crashed the ninja's skull then took his clothes. This ninja garbs will do for now. Huh. He bent down and picked up the scroll the ninja had. It was a Medical jutsu scroll. Nice.

What have you done? Asked another ninja. This one was wearing a violet dogi. With him was a man with full body armor.

Tell me are you too more of a challenge. The red haired man said. Wait, don't answer. I'll find out my self. He then charged at the two. Moments later the Red-orange haired man was finishing putting the dogi on after the armor. Then he read their scrolls. This will be the Rise of Genkuro. He took their gear and left.

Back in the Leaf village: 

Genkuro made his way to the Leaf Village. He headed straight for the Hokage. Then as soon as he was there he attacked. The two of them made their way to the roof.

Genkuro then charged in and attacked wildly but Tsunade dodged then landed a good punch to her attacker's spine and sent him back. She that she won but then he got up and continued the attack but just as he was going to strike he felt some thing. Kakashi, Shizune, and their teams appeared ready for the defense of the Hokage.

Seeing them he then attacked them. But they all dodged then Sakura managed a punch to the face of the attacker but he then grabbed her arm then throws her. She would have gone to her death if it was not for Sasuke catching her and pulling her back up.

Are you okay? Sasuke asked.

Yeah. She said. Watch out. With that they jumped out of the way of the man's attack.

Get back here. He said. Then he jumped up and then thrust his arm at them but then Suigutsu appeared and slashed that arm off. Then the man crashed to the ground.

They thought they won till the man stood up holding his stub of an arm.

I will kill you. He said then he took his blooded hand and did hand signs. Blood Shuriken. He then flung the blood on his hand and they took the form of shuriken. When they struck they slashed everyone up. So you are still alive, wind Killing slash. With his only good arm he slashed at everyone but Naruto got up and using his wind release stopped the attack.

There is no way I will let you kill my friends. Naruto said.

Fine by me just means I have to kill you first. The Man said as he was about to attack but then a chain staff rapped around his leg then he was pulled to another roof took. What the, Oh it is you. Genkuro was talking to a young looking monk that had a Staff in hand. Why did you interfere?

Hey you? Why did you help us? Naruto asked.

Then the Monk stabbed the roof under him with is staff then he jumped over to the other roof and then knocked everyone of them back. Then he picked up the arm then headed to the other roof again.

What was that about? Naruto asked. Karin?

On it. She said as she got checked their chakra. Then she said. The one with red hair has chakra that is like what is inside you. And the monk's chakra is just as fierce.

Like I care. Suigutsu said as he charged but then the monk took his staff and then released it as a Chain then grabbed Suigutsu then bonds him till he reverted to water and was thrown to the roof. Then Juugo appeared behind the monk with a giant kanbo and slammed it down but then the stone underneath him turned to sand and blocked the attack. Then the monk slammed Juugo back with a palm strike.

How is this monk? Tsunade asked.

Then Genkuro got up and said. Well you would not know him but Naruto would after all he did see his true form during the Chunin Exam.

It can't be. Naruto said. Shakaku!

Right you are. The monk said.

What have you done to get that form? Naruto asked.

Let me think. Shakaku said. Oh yeah. I killed Sand ninja and Monks from the Fire temple to get the material for this body. As for this close. I got them from the remains of one of the monks I killed.

You are a monster. Shizune said.

I wish. After my last kill I felt something strange. He said. I felt guilt for killing a man for no reason. But I still wished to kill but I regret it. Well I guess that is what I get for becoming Human.

Tell me. Naruto asked. Is that man behind you?

Yes, he is the Nine Tailed Fox, Genkuromaru. Shakaku said.

It is merely Genkuro now. He said. Now Shakaku, why did you interfere? Then he held his head in pain.

That is why. He said. Your mind is changing to be more human. That is why I came here to get you so you did not get killed.

Why you. Genkuro shouted but then help his arm in pain.

See you are feeling pain. That proves it. Shakaku said.

What of this head pain?

It is as a result of the transformation. He said.

I will stop you two before you can get away. Naruto said as he charged only to barely dodge a slash in midair. He jumped back and what he saw shocked him. It was some one in an Akatsuki cloak modified to have a hood on it. The figure attacked with the same Scythe that Hiden used.

The figure landed next the other two then let the hood down revealing a young lady with medium length light blue hair. I think we should leave. The Female scythe user said.

Well Genkuro got his arm cut off. Shakaku said.

Well then I will fix that. She said.

She then took the severed arm and Genkuro's stub then a black thread entered the stub then she took it out. Then threads like that one come out from Genkuro's stub and reconnected the limb.

Genkuro looked at his arm then at The Lady. Boton, thanks for the assist. Now I suggest you take me away for now.

Right. The two said as Shakaku said a Sand storm as a smoke screen.

Well that was weird. Naruto said.

Then Tsunade said. Lets rest up.

They all responded. Right.

Elsewhere:

The "Demons" regrouped in on old abandoned Castle to re group.

So how long will this injury take to Heal? Genkuro asked.

I have No Idea. Shakaku said. I am no Medical ninja. He then left Genkuro's room.

Genkuro then took the scrolls he attained and studied them.

Outside the door:

As Shakaku was leaving he was approached by a yellow haired man with a scar down his left eye, giant sword on his back wearing weighted blue armor and a grey cloak. So will he be okay? He asked.

Only time can tell Soken. Shakaku said.

Well I hope he is. Soken said. After all one cold blooded killer is enough for us, right Shakaku. Shakaku just walked away. Well that did not go well. Sessoru, you don't have to hide.

Out came a white haired man wearing a white kimono with a floral pattern on it. Sorry, but It is my Nature. But I warn you. Be careful of your step. With that Sessoru left.

The Next Day in the village:

Naruto and Hinata were out on a date. While both of them were enjoying each other's company Naruto still could not believe that his demon took a physical form. He did not let Hinata know that he was distracted but she could still tell.

Naruto are you okay? Hinata asked.

Yes of course. Naruto said. Why are you asking?

Oh no reason. Hinata said.

Just then Sasuke and Sakura came in to the restaurant. Naruto saw them and waved them over. Hey, Sasuke, Sakura, what brings you two here?

Then Sasuke said. Well this is a celebration date. You see I am no longer a Genin. Lady Tsunade had allowed me to become Chunin.

That is great. Naruto said. But if this is a celebration then why not invite me?

We know you had plans. Sakura said. And Sai did not wish to come.

Well then enjoy your selves. Naruto said. Then he left the money and he and Hinata then left to have a walk together. Half way into their walk Hinata then said to Naruto.

I am aware of the Demon event yesterday.

Really. Naruto said. It's just that Genkuro attacked Granny Tsunade, if he killed her I could not forgive my self.

But it would not be your fault. Hinata said. It would be him.

Still, it is what I saw Shakaku do. Naruto said. He used a sand barrier like Gaara. What if Genkuro can use my jutsu?

Came down. Hinata said.

Your right. Naruto said.

The two of them were about to kiss till they hear a voice.

Look what we have here. Said a man with golden hair and wearing black leather jacket over a blue shirt with Gray pants. A shy little flower and some Fox brat.

Who are you? Naruto asked.

The name is Rai. And you two are dead Meat. With that He took out bladed Tonfa and charged at them. But hey got out of the way. Naruto then used a shadow clone jutsu and it transformed into a kunai than the real one throw it and made it Multiplied. Rai then took one of the tonfa and shot lighting destroying the clones. Then as his back was turned Hinata struck at Rai's chakra points. But then her body got shocked.

Hinata! Naruto yelled as he ran to get her.

But then Rai launched a stream of electricity at Naruto stunning and blasting him back for a while. Now to take care of the girl first. He then charged one of the Tonfa but then when he was going to strike he reserved a kick to the chest sending him back some feet. The rescuer how was a young man with Black shaggy hair and wearing a light blue Kimoto, then took Hinata and checked on her. Hinata Are you okay? He asked.

Jin, what are you doing here? She asked.

Talk later. Jin said. I have to get you and Naruto into a safe place. He then picked Hinata up and then walked over to Naruto and then grabbed him and picked him up. Then he placed them down away from the action. You two say here. I will take him on.

Just then Rai got up. So Jin. We meet again. Die, He charged in with his tonfa.

Jin then did hand signs. Ninja art: Bubble Wave. With that he released a fury of Bubbles.

You think that will stop me. Rai said as he charged in. Then Jin took a knife from his kimono and then stabbed the grabbed. Ninja Art: Static Mine Field.

With that the Ground be come Electrified.

That will not stop me ether. Rai said.

Oh really. Jin said. Then the Bubbles gather together and trapped Rai in it. Then the electricity from the ground and Rai himself shocked him then was blasted back.

Then just as Jin was going to finish him off. A wall appeared out of nowhere and stopped his attack he looked to see a White haired man with a simple kimono with a flower design on it.

Who may you be? Jin asked.

I am Sessoru. He said. Rai's ally.

Good now you can help me… Sessoru just punched Rai in the gut then caught him. I am merely here to make sure that he does not take out Naruto Uzumaki. Only Lord Genkuro will do that. With that he disappeared with Rai at hand.

Jin the sheathed his knife then went to Naruto and Hinata. I better get you two medical care. He said as he took them to the Hospital.

At the Hospital:

Tsunade heard that Naruto and Hinata were in the Hospital so she rushed there to see why.

She asked the Nurse. What's wrong with them?

The nurse said. Both of their nerves systems have been through hell, and the tips of Hinata's fingers and the center of Naruto's chest are fried. But luckily the existent of the damage is not that bad.

Well that is Lucky. Tsunade said. She then saw Jin sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. Who is he?

He brought the two of them in. The nurse said.

Alright Thanks. She said. Inform me about their condition later. She then went over to talk to the man. Who are you?

The name is Jin. He said. I am a friend of Naruto and I am guessing you are Tsunade.

And how exactly do you know Naruto? She asked.

I would have to say that he and I are a lot alike. Jin said. Since we both have demons in us.

So how did they get like this? She asked.

I would guess that they where attacked by a ninja that was skilled with speed and Lighting jutsu. Jin said. He got away but I believe that he was my demon's twin.

How did he get away? She asked.

Another one came and retrieved him. He said.

Well at least these two are safe. She said.

You should be proud. Jin said. They had no weapons, no information on the enemy but they managed to hold their own till I got there.

Just then Shizune arrived panicked. Milady, someone has broken into your private library and left with a scroll. But the thing is that nothing is gone.

The thief must have copied the information down. Jin said.

Who are you? Shizune asked.

Jin, A friend. He said.

The Abandon Castle:

Sessoru had just returned with an angry Rai.

Why did you interfere? Rai growled.

It was not your place to take out Naruto Uzumaki. Sessoru said. Also, you now that the hosts are first.

I don't need you telling me what to do. He said. Remember I am stronger then you.

Just then a shinobi with a wolf mask and hooded clock over black Ninja Garbs on appeared. Do you two need to kill each other on this matter?

Koga, your were gone for a while. Rai said. Where were you?

Unlike you I was being useful. Koga said.

That is it! Rai said taking his tonfa and charged at Koga.

Koga was going to defend himself till. Stop your fighting! Ordered Genkuro.

The two of them stopped their actions then kneeled to Genkuro and said. Yes Lord Genkuro.

Very well. He said. Koga, did you get what I wanted?

Yes sir. He said as he took out the scroll. All the information you asked for is in this scroll. Koga placed the Scroll on the ground then jumped back.

Then Genkuro took the scroll and opened it. Good work. Both of you. You Rai gave him the opportunity to act. Now you three will leave me.

Yes sir. They said. As they made their leave.

Genkuro then retreated to his Room then after an hour he went to the roof.

A Week Later:

In the Leaf Village Naruto and Hinata have been released from the Hospital and were in a giant group training section with everyone else. In this training everyone was facing Jin who had volunteered to help keep everyone up to stuff, were one of them had to touch his sash to win. So for none of them were doing well. Now they are taking a break.

Jin, who is it that you are able to fight at such a speed with out flaw. Tenten asked.

Yeah how? Asked Ino.

Well, I am a Wanderer so I am always moving. Jin said. Plus if one can not be stronger then their opponents they have to be faster. I trained my self to use my opponent's strength against them.

So as a counter type you have techniques to reverse attacks, Right. Sasuke asked.

Yes. Jin said. Well let's get to it.

At the Abandoned Castle:

Shakaku was walking the grounds when he bumped into a bulky man with violet hair and red pants and a brown Dogi with a black belt.

Daichi, what do warrants you seeing me. Shakaku said.

I am just worried about Genkuro. Daichi said. He has been in his room for along time.

It is not my concern. Shakaku said.

Daichi accepted that answer then he felt something from the ground. It seems there is a small band of Ninja coming this way.

Well then let me take care of them. Soken said. As he walks up to them.

That is a good idea. Shakaku said. But take Gekkou with you.

Right. He said. Let's go Gekkou.

Right. Said a Man with red-yellow hair that was wearing a brown and yellow jacket and had goggles on as he jumped down to join him.

In the Front:

The Group of ninja was approaching the Castle but then they were stopped by raining kunai.

What is that? The Captain said. Then a giant sword was seen and with it the Captain was killed in moments.

The others all panicked and tried to run but then several fell dead. The remaining then tried to attack but before Soken or Gekkou could try anything Genkuro appeared in front of them. Then as he landed in a flash all the Ninja were dead with no remains.

Thank you Lord Genkuro. Soken said.

Don't mention it. He said. Then he walked off and while he was walking he said. Bury the bodies and get rid of the blood. He then headed into the castle and then he met up with Shakaku and Daichi. Shakaku came with me.

Yes Milord. He said as he followed. They headed for the courtyard. You wanted to talk to me?

Not really. Genkuro said. The thing is that I need a sparing partner at this time and you are the only one that will come at me at full strength.

Very well. Shakaku said as he took hold of his staff.

Genkuro then took a kunai and charged.

The Trade Village:

Naruto and Jin were at the village as a mutual meeting place for the all the demon host so to come up with a plan. The rest of the Teams were allowed to go with them.

So where are we going to met the others? Naruto asked Jin.  
>I am not sure. Jin said. Some one was going to met with us and leads us there.<p>

Alright. Naruto said.

Then he hears a familiar voice. Watch out below. Then a peach skinned young lady with light green hair, wearing a white skirt and top with a fish net undershirt and white arm warmers on both arms and a Waterfall headband on her left arm. She also had some thing in a red cloth worn on her back. Sorry, about that. She said as she looked down as she got up then she recognized the man she just landed on. Naruto, It great to see you again. She then gave him a big hug. Seeing this got Hinata angry.

Then Naruto said. It is good to see you again too Kari. But could you let me go. You are upsetting my girlfriend.

Really. She said. Then looked at Hinata. Good work Hinata. You finally got him. A shame he is so cute. Any way lets go. I am to take you to the meeting place. Kari then led them to a bar. Well we are here.

You guys have fun in town. Jin said. We will be right out.

But… Hinata started to say but then Naruto said.

It will be fine. Have fun.

Alright. Hinata said as she left to enjoy herself.

Kari, Naruto, and Jin entered the Bar to the Backroom. Once their they saw that everyone was already there.  
>Wow. Naruto said. And you are sure that this place is safe to talk.<p>

Yes. Gaara said. After all it pays to be Kazekage. Now what are we going to do.

Simple. Roshi said. Most of use will stay in one the villages for awhile to draw them all to one place.

It would have to be one of the main villages so they will be aware of it. Kenta said.

The Leaf Village has the most defenses. Jin said. So that would be the best place to use.

I don't think so. Naruto said. I mean there is a Division of the Leaf's Anbu called ROOT. From what I heard it employs the same training method as The Mist did some time ago.

I see but despite that the Leaf is the best for another reason. Kenta said.

Right. Since it has people that don't see people like use in a bad way. Jin said.

Alright I will send Lady Tsunade a message to check. Naruto said.

Very well. Gaara said.

Naruto sent a toad with the message and in week a Hawk delivered the reply. Naruto then ran in and said. She has giving the ok, but there are some conditions.

Which are? Asked the Brother of the Raikage.

You all will be escorted by Anbu 24/7. Naruto said. Also you will not be allowed in restricted areas. Except for Gaara since he has Status as Kazekage.

That is understandable. Yugito said.

They all agreed to the terms. They each headed to their home village to get their stuff. Then with in a few weeks they all came to the Leaf Village. Once there they were given lodging in the old Uchiha Compound which Sasuke allowed.

A Day Later at the Abandon Castle: 

Genkuro was training with Daichi.

That is enough. Genkuro said.  
>As you wish. Daichi said.<p>

Then Botan came to them. Sorry for interrupting your Training Lord Genkuro but I have News.

What is it? Asked Genkuro.

All the targets are in one spot. She said.

In that case, it is time to strike. Genkuro said. Get everyone ready.

Yes sir. She said.

Genkuro then headed to his room and but on a Red jacket and then but his hair in a ponytail then he left.

The ROOT's hidden meeting place: 

Danzo was there hiding, waiting to make his move.

Who ever that is you show yourself. He said.

Then out of the shadows Genkuro came out. Wow you are really skilled despite your injuries.

I don't know who you are but I can not let you go. Danzo said.

Your Danzo, right? He asked. Listen, I am here to tell you that you will have your chance for your plan. But I ask that you let me continue with my plan. And as a show of good fate I will make an opening for you.

With that Genkuro left.

So he wishes to kill the Princess. Danzo said.

The Roof of the Hokage's Tower:

Lady Tsunade was their with a small group of Anbu. Then Genkuro jumped up onto the roof top behind her.

So, Genkuro. You are here. She said. Why?

Well I need to but the Village in a panic so to get to my real target. Genkuro said.

I won't let you any where Near Naruto. She said.

I know. That is way I am here. First you then him. He said.

Just then Out of no where Anbu Members appeared and attacked.

Fools. Genkuro said. Then he brought out two Kunai then slashed his way out. Then as more came at him he throws shuriken at them then. Then he kicked some aside. Then one off them struck him with a sword in his shoulder but then Genkuro stabbed the Anbu in the chest then pushed that attacker aside. Then more attacked. What a waste. Genkuro said. Then he used his Chakra it open the skin of his hands then launched his Blood Shuriken. Then he healed his hands up and said. Well that was a good warm up. But what now, Danzo?

So who did you know? Danzo said as he appeared.

I knew you wanted the honor to save the Hokage so you would become Hokage. Genkuro said. Too bad you are not strong enough. With that Genkuro charged.

At the Rock Pillars:

Gaara was on top the pillars when an Explosion tag fell in front of him then exploded. Gaara used his sand shield to protect himself as he landed on the ground. Then he saw his attacker. Shakaku.

That is right. He said. Now die. He then charged.

Gaara waited paternally through all of Shakaku's attacks then using his sand pierced Shakaku in the Heart. Shakaku then fell down and then turned to dust.

In a Field:

Yugito was already in Battle with Botan. She then attached a lighting bomb shocking Botan then using wires slashed her enough to make her immobile.

Nice work but I can't be killed. Botan said.

Then a slashed up and burned Yugito said. You may not be able to be killed but you can be sealed. With that said she pulled a wire and a Coffin surrounded Botan then with the tug of a second wire swords with Seals came shooting through the box piercing it and making Botan immobile forever.

On top a lake:

Kenta and Soken were about to end their long sword fight. They charged then at the end Soken turned to dust and Kenta won.

Out side the village:

Roshi had just destroyed Gekkou with his lava jutsu as Sosuke crushed Sessoru.

In the Forest:

Jin was Clashing with Rai.

You are now Chance against me. Rai said. All you can do is counter my attacks but I can easily cancel them out and attack you while you are opened.

You are Right. Jin said. Then Jin did several Hand signs then a Giant Chakra Vortex then formed then Engulfed Rai.

What is this? Rai asked.

This is Vortex Destroyer. Jin explains. It entrapped a person, and there is no way out.

So what I will be trapped here till you ran out of Chakra. Rai said. I can last.

That is the Thing it will not end until I am out of chakra. Jin said. It will trap you until you are out. Not just that once you are out the Sphere will crush you.

What? Rai said as he tried to blast his way out.

It is no use. Jin said. Your chakra is being drained to feed it. I Say you will Have Till the end of the day. But I Don't Have that Long. And with that Jin forced the Sphere to collapse thus destroying Rai. Jin then Stumbled his way away.

In the Village Square:

Kari is getting up after Koga throw her into a wall. Kari managed to brake the mask off revealing that he has Silver hair.

Now Die! Koga said as he charged.

Then as she thought she was dead a ink Lion came out of No where and intercepted the Punch. Kari looked to see that Sai had just helped her. Are you okay? He asked.

Yes but why did you Help Me? She asked.

Some Girls like the heroic type. Sai said. At least from the books I have read.

Oh Sai. She said then saw Koga getting back up. Later Sai. Right Now Stay out of this. And with that she summoned fighting fans to each hand the Charged in and Then Slashed off Koga's arms.

What? He said.

Then Kari Performed Hand signs and formed an Ice Sword around her arm then slashed Koga's throat turning him to dust. She then fainted but Sai caught her. She then felt shy about this.

Near the Hyuga Compound:

Daichi have been Beating Kirabi up and He could not fight back because he was using himself as a human shield protecting two young Hyuga Children.

This is no fun unless you fight back. Daichi said. Well I will just have to kill you and those kids at the same time. Then he tried to thrust his arm down then Neji and Hinata Come and attacked Daichi knocking him back.

Hinata then rush over to the Children then Kirabi said. Get them out of here.

Hinata did that. Then Daichi got up. Kirabi then draw two of his swords then Said to Neji. Your pop's Sacrifice was not a total ruin to the Clouds plan. With that He got into a position that mimics the Eight Trigram. Now time for a Static Storm. With that he charged in the form of a Electric Vortex. Then he destroyed Daichi.

Back at the Hokage Tower:

Genkuro was continuing his Charge then with a Jutsu removed Danzo's Heart with out breaking the skin. The he crushed the heart. What a waste but what did you think Naruto?

That was sick. Naruto said. He deserved that but to die in such a way.

Shut it Naruto. Genkuro said. I did you a favor.

I don't care you are going down. Naruto said as he charged. Genkuro kicked him towards the edge then delivered a punch to the head that knocked him off the Roof.

Naruto! Lady Tsunade said.

You have more importing things to worry about that. Genkuro said. You will be joining him. Not just you but many others.

What do you mean? She asked.

I am going to kill off everyone close to Naruto. Starting with that Iruka fellow that was his Teacher, ending with Hinata. Genkuro said. Of course I will take great pleaser in killing his Protégé, Konohamaru.

You monster. Said a familiar voice.

It can't be. Genkuro said. Then he turned to see Naruto In practically unharmed standing on the roof. You are Die for real this time. He then charged but then Chakra Wings formed and Naruto Jumped into the air and Genkuro fell off the Roof into the Pool of water. Naruto then Floated down just as Genkuro climbed out of the Pool. You are still dead.

Are you sure? Asked Naruto. Well let's see that. He then used his Fusion form. Lets see how good you are at seeing the Future.

Nice. Genkuro said as he Perform hand sighs then he Launched Small Iron orbs at Naruto but Naruto took Flight and then preformed his own hand signs then launched Chakra Feathers striking Genkuro. They hit home. Genkuro then charged at Naruto and used Chakra Scalpels to cut at him but Naruto dodged it. Then He Used Shadow Clone Jutsu. Then they attacked with Shuriken. Using Wind Chakra caused them to attack in a rabid rate. Then From thus wounds Genkuro released Blood Shuriken that intercepted the real thing. Then Naruto came down with His sword but then Genkuro intercepted with a Pike. Naruto Jumped back then this clones all attacked but Genkuro got rid of them fast. Then Naruto ran in and the two of them exchanged blow for blow. Then with a well made punch Naruto was sent into another part of town. Genkuro then ran to finish the Job. When He was approaching Naruto throw Kunai with Explosion tags on them. After they exploded Naruto saw that a wood dome was there where Genkuro was. Then I lowered revealing that he was safe from the explosion.

How is it that you are able to use Wood Jutsu? Naruto asked.

When we made this bodies, all skills of the body we used if they were a Clan based or a Bloodline trait we can use it. Genkuro said. And I have used the strongest Clans that the World has known. The Senji and the Uchiha. So now you can not win against me.

Why do you say that? Naruto asked.

Because you are the son of two common ninjas. Genkuro said. They did not even have a clan are ability from ether. Now I will insure that you never make your own clan. He then Charged but then when he struck his Pike down on to Naruto, Naruto Blocked it with his arm. What?

You have insulted my Parents. Naruto said. I may not have been raised by them but they were both great people. But I will not kill you for that, No, I am going to kill you to defend this village and the ones I love and care for. Then Naruto Destroyed the Pike then did hand signs. Then Launched a Fire ball at Genkuro.  
>But how? He asked.<p>

That is my secret. Naruto said. Then he performed a Wind Rasengan then rammed it into Genkuro's Chest. Then he Flashed behind him then focused Electricity to his hand then Stabbed towards the Heart.  
>Genkuro fell over and said. You fool you can not beat me like that. Naruto you I am too strong for you to kill. Then he got back on his feet. You can't kill me or stop me from killing every single person then the Leaf will disappear. Now Perish. With that he gathered Blood and Chakra and gathered them in front of him. Then he swallowed it then his gut expanded then He launched a beam of Energy and Destruction. Naruto intercepted the attack to protect as much as the Village as he could.<p>

I will never give up. Naruto said. I will stop you, I promise this to everyone. Then Naruto formed a Rasengan and then Rammed through the attack destroying it then Naruto stabbed his entire arm into Genkuro's Chest.

But how? He asked.

Because I am, Naruto Uzumaki, Son of The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool Country, apprentice to the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and The Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. And I will not fall to you, and I never go back on my word. Naruto said. Because that is my nindo, my Ninja way. With that He Removed his hand then Genkuro started to turn to Dust but then He said.

Thank you Lord Naruto.

What do you mean? Naruto asked.

It was my wish to die at the hands of the strongest ninja. Genkuro said as he turned to dust completely.

Then Naruto fainted because of execution.


End file.
